Demons' Den
by Velvet-Tales
Summary: When the Taisho clan moves to Konoha, they meet and fall in love with a three-year-old Naruto. Soon, Naruto finds himself the adopted son to the most powerful demon clan in history. How will Naruto turn out as he grows into his heritage? NaruHin
1. Chapter 1

**Demons' Den**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto

**Genre:** Family / Action / Romance / Humor / Adventure / Friendship

**Pairings:** Sesshomaru x Kagome, Rin x Kakashi, Naruto x Hinata

**Rating: **High Teen to Mature

**Warnings: **Language, blood and gore (eventually)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

They had just moved to Konoha.

She had finally convinced her husband, after several years to see the ninja life. She thought it was almost like a fantasy world of sorts. All of the weaponry, the missions, their skills, the fights, the clothing and their badass attitude that always excited her as a girl and even now in her adult years.

So after several years she had done the impossible. She had convinced her icicle of a husband—dubbed by many—to move under the pretense of living in a community again.

They had lived for many, many years in a cool campus of their castle in the mountains to the north. The winters there were beautiful. However one can only take so much. The snow was beautiful to gaze at when curled in front of a fire or to watch it drift to rest gently on the ground from a window. But it was so very cold as well. Not to mention that only a handful of staff and three of her family members actually resided there.

Her daughter, Rin who was now a beautiful teenager, had been a wonderful asset in their move. Ah, it was a skill she believed that only her daughter and she had. Her husband, the poor man didn't stand a chance. As soon as their doe like eyes shined up hopefully at him, he had been forced to avert his gaze.

Her husband though was quiet an agreeable person, however he had a rather vicious stubborn streak when desired especially if it had anything to do with his family. He had fiercely argued that such a life was not appropriate for his daughter and his wife. That the violence would eat away at them causing them to lose their innocence in the world. But she had quickly refuted by counting the number of times she had had to kill and the number of times she had seen death.

He had then argued about their daughter wanting to engage and become a ninja, what would happen then. She had smiled and said that she would support her daughter one hundred percent and even try to teach her some of her special skills to aid her. She had also pointed out that she was a very skilled fighter and had her share of epic battles that it would be unfair to not teach their child.

Then the argument of where they would move to was issued. Shad stated out the number of their houses in different ninja cities, holding up a paper with all the name of their residences. He had tried again of course, by pointing out that there were so many so where specifically that had a good environment to raise their growing daughter.

She had impulsively read the first city that caught her eye on the paper: Konoha of the Leaf.

That had surprisingly stumped her husband for a very brief moment, but when he asked why, why did she want all this.

She finally relented and told him she had a feeling that they needed to move. To experience new things and well... it felt like something was calling her out. Asking her for help, and she couldn't refuse that. No way could she refuse that.

With a tired sigh he agreed, only because he had known that his wife could be more stubborn than him. That had been why they moved at such a later time. But he knew... oh he knew it was only a matter of time until he conceded. And he didn't like it one bit. Nope, he didn't. In fact to show his displeasure on the move, he had retired to the study of their house until everything was in order.

Her daughter and she had enthusiastically set up the beautiful old clan house. Apparently, her husband's father had taken an interest in the area many years ago before it had become such a village. She loved the old Japanese architecture, the koi ponds and the lovely gardens. In a way it was very traditional, but she found it only all the more beautiful. Of course the kitchen had been remodelled to a state of the art kitchen, a necessity as she loved to cook and fed her family.

She only wished that the rest of her children were with her now. Only Rin had decided to come with them. She had three more children, all boys. And boys... well will be boys. They had wanted to experience the world when they had reached the age of maturity. She knew that her youngest son, Hideaki had gone back to their main house to conduct some serious experiments. Yes, her little nerd that one, sometimes he seemed to drink books and would never leave the library for days. That was until she would come in and pull him by the ear and 'ask' him to eat with the family.

Her middle child, Shunnuske was a warrior, through and through. He had decided one very random day to travel the world and aid in wars. She of course had been much panicked when he first told her of his plans. However, she knew in her heart that she could never stop him and that he was quiet a powerful and strong with a decent head between his shoulders. He sent her letters all the time to keep her pacified.

Her eldest... he brought a sad clench through her heart. Her beautiful, caring, compassionate son had disappeared five and a half years ago. Nothing... she knew nothing of his whereabouts, and every night she prayed for a sign from him. A smallest inkling that he was okay and alive.

"Do you plan to stand there all day?" a male voice asked.

"Did you finally decide to come out from hiding?"

"Koi..."

She turned at the endearment to her husband. He was dressed in royal blue regal yukata, his long silver—white has tied loosely to the back so his bangs framed his face beautiful yet masculine face. She gave him a sad smile, "I was just thinking."

His sharp gold eyes watched her for a few moments before pulling her into him. His chin resting upon her head, "You worry too much." He murmured.

"No... I-I just. He's been gone for so long! Shun sends letters every month, heck even Aki sends one. But... but no word for three years..." she trailed off sadly, finding comfort in her husband's arms.

She felt him sigh, "He is fine since it was _us_ that trained him. Now, shall we tour the city?" He asked.

Her curiosity peeked, as she nodded, "Let's go!" Her husband gave her a smile only reserved for her as he led her outside. She returned the smile brightly; luckily she didn't have to change from her midnight blue four-layer kimono. "So where are we going to go?"

"Wherever you wish." He replied.

Her eyes sparkled in mischief, "Wherever I want? Are you sure you want that?" Her footing stumbled slightly on the side walk.

"If you rather we visit our chambers..." He trailed off huskily as he caught her.

Her face sprinkled with pink, as she mock glared at her husband, "You my dear husband have been spending too much time with that perverted friend of yours."

"Jiiraya?"

"Yes him! Did you know he writes those hentai—erotica books, Icha Icha Series?" She replied with a hint of anger, as they turned into a park.

"Hn."

"I better not find one of those books in our home!" She said with narrowed eyes.

Her husband raised an eyebrow, "I find that our bedroom to be much better... example of erotica."

Her mouth dropped out, "Y-You!"

"Hmm?"

"Oh! Don't you dare act all innocent! How can you even say that in broad daylight?" She asked incredulously.

He turned slightly and smirked at her. She gave him a scoff before walking faster and, moved front of him. He chuckled softly before slipping a hand in hers to slow her down. She sighed before giving her a defeated smiled. "You're ridiculous."

"Ah... and you married me."

"Obviously I was intoxicated."

"Hn."

She smiled as she stopped taking in the laughter and playing of the children in the near playground. Her husband too stopped and watched the children with her. "They're so precious..." she muttered with a lazy smile.

"Ah." He brought his arms around her and hugged her small frame.

She leaned back into her husband's embrace. Her eyes drifted over the laughing children playing carefree, when she noticed a child sitting alone. Her confusion grew as she glanced around to see that no adult was watching over him.

She heard a sigh come from her husband before he gave her a reassuring squeeze, "Go."

Her husband always knew about her habit of playing with children. She knew that, as it had been one of the reasons why her husband and she had fallen in love. Children playing had really begun it all.

She gave him a sweet kiss on his cheek, before making her way towards the child. The boy was about two or three years old, and had sun yellow hair. She kneeled and smiled softly at him, "Hey there."

His head jerked up in surprise and fear. She was so surprised to see such beautiful blue eyes that she couldn't catch him as he lost his balance from his the swing he was sitting on falling on his back.

Her eyes widened, "Are you alright?" She asked, as she quickly went to help him up. He flinched away from her hands in fright causing her eyebrows to narrow in confusion. "Shh... its okay, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to be your friend."

"W-why?" he asked incredulously in a very low voice.

"My name is Kagome and I'm new here. I just moved in today with my husband and daughter." She explained sincerely, "So I want to make friends. You seem like a great start." But she was confused, why was the child so scared? So frightened that he flinched from her? The ideas her brain was coming up seemed to ignite anger in her, for the horrible treatment of this child.

"B-but no one li-liksh me. I ish b-b-bad." He mumbled looking away from her as tears fell down his face.

Her heart clenched painfully. Something in his voice called to her. She didn't realise, but soon she had pulled him tightly into her chest. Kagome mumbled soft words of reassurance to him not being anything but a sweet and beautiful child.

He had stiffened greatly at contact, but soon found relief in her embrace. He clutched to her tightly as large tears soaked her kimono. She picked him, still hugging him to her as she made her way to the bench her husband had taken to seating at.

By the look he was giving her, she knew he had known what had played out. His gold eyes watched her carefully as she gently sat down with the still crying child. Kagome soothed him and soon he whimpered and hiccupped. He pulled away slightly but kept his arms around her.

His eyes drifted over to her husband and fear quickly flicked into those cerulean blue eyes. Her husband gave an uncharacterised reassuring smile before holding his hand out to the child, "I'm Sesshomaru, and you are?"

"N-Nawuoto." He replied with wide eyes as he accepted his hand.

Sesshomaru nodded, "Maelstrom? Powerful name."

His eyes widened further, "No one evwa shaid that befowu."

Kagome smiled, "You're right not to mention it is a unique name, so much better than Kagome."

Naruto shook his head vigorously in denial, "Nu-uh! Yous name ish vevy pwuetty! And yous is vevy stwong shounding too!"

She grinned, "If you say so, Naru-chan." She then straightened her face and gave him a serious look, "Now Naruto... I would like to ask you something?" The chibi boy turned to look at her. She inwardly smiled at his attentiveness, "Would you like to play with me?"

His eyes watered again, and Kagome gently wiped them away, "I know I'm old—" Sesshomaru coughed at which Kagome glared at him knowing full well that he had suppressed a chuckle, "—See _Maru-chan_ is way too _old_ to play so I would really like a person to play with. We can play tag, or maybe on the swing? It's up to you."

After a several hours Kagome soon found herself and Naruto lying exhausted under a tree as they caught their breath. "Wow, you sure now how to run Naru-chan, I had a lot of fun with you kiddo."

"Youv vevy fun too nee-chan!"

"Thanks sweetheart, but maybe I am too old for this." She mumbled the last part.

"No youv not! Youv vevy pvwuetty and kind and bea-buaetiful." Naruto gushed out.

"Beautiful." She corrected unconsciously. Before wondering how had he heard that? She had it to low for his ears. Sure she was used to her husband picking up her grumbles and muttering, but never a human. Human... no she knew he wasn't human; call it a hunch but she knew he wasn't. She turned sharply to where Naruto lay; she scanned over him feeling large coils of chakra and another presence? Her eyes widened as she gasped too quietly for the child to hear.

Something demonic was sealed within the child. A fox demon... definitely a fox demon. But how? She felt a shadow come over them and looked up to see her husband towering over her. He watched her before nodding. "It's late Naru-chan, aren't you parents going to worry?"

"I-I don't have pawaents." Naruto replied softly.

"Where do you live then?" her husband asked.

"The ophange a few minutes down."

"Well then, why don't we walk you home Naru-chan?" Kagome said as she sat up, offering Naruto her hand.

He blinked before a shy smile made its way on his lips, "'kay."

Kagome gave his hand a light squeeze and began to trek towards the orphanage. The whole way there she couldn't help but think that the little boy seemed to fill her with joy and a sort of completion she hadn't felt since the disappearance of her eldest.

This... this felt right.

Her husband must have felt her new emotion, as he wrapped his arms around her. He whispered lowly, "We need to talk."

She nodded, because she knew, now that she had met the boy she couldn't let him go. She... she wanted him to be with her, with her family.

"Naru-chan, will you be at the playground tomorrow? I want you to meet Rin." She asked softly.

Naruto gave her a wide toothed smile, "YES!"

Kagome smiled back as they reached the orphanage. She pulled him to her and gave him a hug, "Till tomorrow Naru-chan."

"Tomowwoo." He mumbled back.

Kagome straightened up, while Sesshomaru gave Naruto a pat on his head. She watched as the boy walked into the orphanage and gave them a one last big smile and wave. She felt like crying.

She didn't want to part with the adorable blond. No, she didn't at all.

Her husband's hand wrapped around her once again and gently tugged her towards the direct to their home. She was silent, as she thought about the beautiful boy.

What had the boy gone through if he had been surprised at her kindness and the offer to play? He shouldn't have been. He was a child, and he should have been carefree. He should always have that beautiful smile, not that shy unease look!

His blue eyes should _always_ shine with joy and mirth not with sadness and fear. He should _never_ have to flinch from anyone. That child... he needed a family.

He needed... her family. She realized with a jolt. Yes! She thought in sudden happiness, they would adopt him and call him their own. No one would be able to do anything about. He was a perfect child. His smile had melted something in her.

Convincing her husband wouldn't be too hard. All she had to do really was sniff and say how much Narut0 reminded her of her eldest.

Her eyes widened. _'Wait a minute!'_ He _did_ remind her of her eldest... in fact there was a slight similarity in their aura. She had felt a slightly demonic aura from the boy. He couldn't be her son's child. No the boy was no hanyou... more as if he had a demon contained inside of him.

She gasped inaudibly, her baby was inside Naruto, the boy she had wanted to call her own. But... h-how?

She was broken out of her reverie when her husband kissed her softly on her lips. She looked up at him as he pulled away, "Come." With a start she noticed that they were inside their home and that her daughter was looking at her in mild confusion and worry. "Rin, why don't you ask the cook to prepare dinner?"

"Yes Father." She left the room slowly as of unsure what was happening.

Kagome nodded and followed him to the back gardens. He pulled her onto the bench. "The boy—"

"Naruto, Sesshomaru call him Naruto." She interrupted.

He gave her a hard look, "Naruto... he is a jinchuuriki."

Her eyes looked sad, "I figured, I did feel a demonic aura from the boy."

"Ah... he has the Kyuubi no Kitsune sealed inside of him, apparently it attached this village three years ago. The Hokage then sealed the nine-tales fox into that young boy. Koi... no one likes demons here. In fact they fear them indescribably."

"S-Sesshomaru t-there's only one nine-tales fox!" Kagome cried out softly.

His eyes hardened, "I know. I did not believe it. I merely thought it to be rumors; especially that Shippo would harm a village. That was why I had chosen to ignore it." He placed a hand tenderly on Kagome's cheek, "I was mistaken. After meeting Naruto, I realized that Shippo was indeed sealed inside the boy." He looked deeply into her eyes, trying to convey his feelings, "If I had known... I would have been here to stop our son. I would have never allowed it to get this far, never would he have attacked a village or been sealed in Naruto."

Silent tears fell from beneath her eyelashes, "I know." She then smiled up at her husband giving him a tender kiss, "I guess this means we will have a new son, now doesn't it?"

He let out a small chuckle, "Whatever my mate wishes." Before pressing his lips to hers.

"Yes, he deserves to be home with us." She said with happiness, she was almost giddy with it. "My little Naru-chan!"

* * *

**Preview:**

- "What do you mean we can't adopt him? I'm not going to let Naruto be an orphan for his whole life if I can help it! Besides, you lot know nothing of how to raise such a special child as him!"

- "We are the Taishou clan, it would bode well for you to show some respect."

- "Mother, look it's a mime!"

- _'Why do I always get trapped by crazy and deranged woman? First Kushina, then Rin—though she was more fangirl than anything and now another Rin that's nothing but a chatterbox?! God must hate me.'_

- "Wait, a minute! Does that mean you're a ninja?!"

- "Oh! Naru-chan rhymes with Maru-chan! How cute is that!"

- "Welcome home, Naruto."


	2. Chapter 2

**Demon's Den**

**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

**

Kagome and Sesshomaru had discussed into the late hours of the night about the things that would be required to figure out how Shippo had been sealed inside of Naruto. And the things that would be required for a child that age being the toys, the books and etc.

They both had agreed that Kagome would be the one to home school him until he decided on what he wanted to do. Sesshomaru though had a hunch that the boy would take up the life of a ninja. He had a feeling that the boy was destined for great things. It oddly reminded him of someone. Someone, who he hadn't even wanted to think about. Why? Because well, he didn't...

"What are you thinking about?" his wife asked.

He shrugged, acting as indifferent as possible. He did _not_ want his wife to start on that man. Because once she started it took a while for her to shut up about it. "Which room would you suggest for Naruto?"

She hummed for a few seconds, "Well, probably in this wing. Two doors down, you know the room to Rin's left?" He nodded, "Yeah, I'm going to go paint it tomorrow after we get his adoption papers filed in. Or maybe, he'd like to decide on what colors he would like his room? He probably would... How about Rin and I take him shopping the day after? I'm hoping we can pull enough strings to get him adopted by the end of tomorrow."

He scoffed, "Of course we can. We _are_ the _Taisho _clan_._" He waved a hand slightly, "Even if we have not been in this particular village in years, we are still _very_ powerful. Or have you forgotten?"

Kagome laughed, "Well, sure we saved the world once. But that doesn't mean that anyone is going to remember—besides we _don't_ want them to. Or did you forget?"

"Nonsense, we are the most powerful clan in the world."

"That my dear mate was a tad bit conceited, even for you."

He raised an eyebrow, "If my memory is correct, _I_ am the most feared demon in the world. It is only supported by those close to me. The most powerful miko in _history_ is _my mate_. Both my sons are the _only_ half-holy and half-demonic beings in the _world_ and are far more capable than given credit. I believe my eldest and heir Shippo, is feared as the _strongest_ Kitsune demon seen since before my father's birth. And I happen to be related to that awful hanyou that is _still_ able to survive."

Kagome gave him an incredulous laugh before kissing him softly on his strong jaw, "I stand correct as it seems _you _are the most prideful and conceited being to grace this world." She then settled into her bed, hugging him lightly to her.

"I do recall a certain someone saying that she was—"

"Good night." Kagome said with finality.

"—the most—" Sesshomaru found himself silenced by a kiss. He could not help but smirk into the kiss.

* * *

Naruto found himself unable to think about anything expect for the man with the long silver-white hair and the beautiful woman. He had shyly called her mother in his head. He just... he liked her and the man. Kagome and Sesshomaru. They were so different from everyone.

They laughed with him, they talked to him and they even _played_ with him! He just couldn't believe it. He was so happy that he found that he ignored the taunts and the glares. He didn't find his food portion small. He barely acknowledged the kids stepping away from him once he arrived at the playground.

His bright blue eyes looked around for the two people he knew would be happy to see him. He waited patiently at the entrance of the park, bouncing from one leg to another in excitement. His eyes widened in surprise and happiness as the couple and a teenager made their way to him.

"Kagome-nee-sama!"

The woman's face lit up into a beautiful smile, "Naru-chan!" She made her way quickly to him, pulling him into a tight hug. "I've missed you so much!"

Naruto's eyes watered, as he hugged her back. She had missed him! He knew he couldn't ever give up on them, he couldn't let go. Now that he knew who they were... he also knew that he would never be a part of their family, but he would go for the next big thing. Just being able to see them made him happy, it made him feel safe.

Naruto pulled away, when Sesshomaru patted his head softly, "Good morning Naruto."

Naruto smiled and bowed, "Morning Sesshomamu-sama!"

Naruto then looked at the teenager girl curiously. She had long black hair tied in a high ponytail and bright brown eyes. She smiled at him.

Kagome grinned, "Naru-chan I'd like you to meet my daughter Rin." She smiled as Rin too pulled Naruto into a hug.

"Nice to meet you Naru-kun."

Naruto gave her a shy smile and returned her hug. "Hi Rin-nee-san."

"So Naruto, apparently my Mom said that you beat her in hide and seek. But then again Mom's not very good at it." She began with a smile, she quickly dodged her mother's hand, "She's old Naruto, so why don't we play? I'm _so_ better at it than Mom."

Naruto looked up at Kagome before giving Rin a shy smile, "Kagome-sama was pweetty good..."

Rin squealed, and pulled him for another hug, "Gosh you're so cute!" Okay... so she was an enthusiastic person. As she pulled away from the hug, she quickly kissed her father and mother on the cheek pulling a shy Naruto towards the swings.

"Rin, Naruto! We have a meeting with the Hokage!" Kagome called out, "We'll come to pick you guys up for lunch or dinner depending on how long it takes!"

Naruto and Rin smiled and waved them off.

Naruto smiled and found himself laughing as Rin continued to play with him. He found himself playing hid and seek that was far too intense for his age. They had played a few rounds already and now Kagome had joined them and his turn to be the seeker.

Naruto grinned as he saw a white kimono sleeve, and "stealthily" made his way to the sleeve. "Gotchya!" He said with a laugh. The person turned around was definitely not Kagome. A man wearing a dog-like mask peered down at Naruto in slight surprise.

"S-sowwy!"

"Naru-chan—" Rin called as she ran up to him, then blinked, "Hello there Inu-kun."

The man watched the two carefully then nodded his head in acknowledgment.

* * *

Kagome and Sesshomaru walked to the Hokage's tower. As they entered they could feel the eyes of all on them. With a sigh, Kagome slipped right into Sesshomaru's shoulder, not wanting anymore of the looks. For some reason, even after all these years she just couldn't stand having people watching her.

Sesshomaru's arm settled around her waist as a soft rumbled vibrated through his chest. Kagome smiled and reached up to give him a kiss. Unfortunately, her height didn't allow her to reach his face, and so she ended up kissing his Adam's apple.

"Kagome..." Sesshomaru said with slight exasperation. "Must you always do that?"

"What do you think they'll say?" She changed the subject, because she would _always_ do that. She knew how it affected him.

Sesshomaru sighed, "Technically we are new citizens to Konoha. Even if we are a powerful clan, we are still new. They most likely wish to have an idea of our skills and what we can offer to this village. However, I am confident that Naruto will be ours."

Kagome smiled. "Of course he will. I was hoping to get to tell him by dinner or lunch... whichever depending on how long it takes here."

Sesshomaru rested his hand on her lower back, "Of course he will be." Who was he to deny a request from his wife? They came to the secretary desk where a woman with light brown hair worked silently.

Kagome raised an eyebrow, and looked over to Sesshomaru. They were sharing the same thought that the woman knew they were there however, was bent on ignoring them. Sesshomaru silently wondered if Kagome would be the one to confront the woman, or him.

"Excuse me?" Kagome asked.

The woman looked up as annoyance littered into her eyes, "Yes?"

"We have an appointment with the Hokage, at exactly--" Kagome paused and looked over to Sesshomaru wondering about the time, he nodded, "--this time. So if you would..."

"Name?"She sneered.

Kagome's eyebrow rose, "Taisho."

Her had snapped up to take in Kagome and Sesshomaru appearances. She stood up and bowed deeply, "Hokage-sama is expecting you Milady and Lord."

Sesshomaru barely managed to suppress a smirk, Kagome sighed and said, "Not a word Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru placed his arm on the small of Kagome's back and lead her into the room. "You know, we _are_ the Taisho clan."

"Sesshomaru..." Kagome warned him.

They entered the large room and were directed to a small sitting area. Kagome looked around, noting the beautiful view of the village. She smiled and nudged Sesshomaru towards the view. He glanced down to her and then directed his eyes towards the window. "Look you can see the house!" Kagome said with a smile.

"Lord and Lady Taisho." A strong, deep voice greeted.

Kagome turned to see a man in large white robe and a hokage hat. She smiled and gave him a shallow bow, "Hokage-sama." Her mate did the same.

"It's a pleasure to have returned to Konoha." Sesshomaru said.

The Hokage's eyes took in the two in front of him. Right away he could tell that their regal and sophisticated posture had a hidden strength. A type of strength that was only gained after several battles, yet they held no scars. A surprising feat for such hardened and warrior souls. "Please sit." He motioned the couple. He folded his hands on his desk, "How do you like Konoha? Has it changed much since the last time you were here?"

"Unfortunately, we did not have the pleasure to visit the village before." Sesshomaru began after seating Kagome and then himself. "My father did, and seemed to have taken a very strong liking to the village. And after my wife's request to see the life of a Shinobi village, who was I to deny her wishes?"

The Hokage gave a humored laugh, "It is the way of matrimony."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "I do have to admit that I am fascinated by the whole ninja aspect, but I also wanted a change. We've lived in the Taisho main house for _way_ to long. I had heard several amazing things about the village--"

"You randomly pointed on a list." Sesshomaru reminded.

"So? It got you didn't it? It has great security and an amazing locale." Kagome said with a slight glare. "Anyway, I think its a great place." She finished with a smile towards the Hokage.

The Hokage smiled, "I'm glad you find it so. Now, I'm afraid I will have to get down to business." He saw the couple aura change slightly, "As you know, it has been several years since your clan has graced the village. I have noted that you are one of the founding clans, however I do not have any way of knowing your loyalty."

The Hokage felt the room cool slightly as Sesshomaru answered, "We may not have lived in this village, however we have funded this village in every way. From funding for war to shopping areas, our funding has been limitless. We also own several markets, restaurants and a vast amount of land that is rented to the villagers. I believe that should be a more than sufficient proof of or loyalty."

"Yes, I know. But you must realize Lord Taisho, that your family has never sent any of your clansmen to fight in a battle, or workers for repair. Whereas, every other clan has."

"My clan has had several other battles to deal with. Do you not know that the Taisho clan in not just in this village?" Sesshomaru said with a raised eyebrow.

"I do. Other villages know of it. I also know of several legendary battles your family has taken part in." The Hokage said to placate, "I realize that your family is strong, the Council will find these incidents to be a... issue."

"Hokage-sama," Kagome began, "I understand your concern. You see, my family had certain... obligations that were our first priority. You may not know, but we did partake in various dangerous battles that were more urgent than a sort of war between the Hidden Villages." She paused as she felt Sesshomaru's hand squeeze her's gently. "My husband and I have had quest sent from the gods on many occasions. We have had to deal with rogue demons--" Sarutobi flinched slightly at the mention of demons, "--witches and stupid in-laws."

"Kagome..." Sesshomaru sighed, "Your the one who wanted to still keep in contact with that pathetic half-brother of mine."

She turned towards her mate, with a raised eyebrow, "You mean _your_ brother that _I _spent _three_ years with and who is one of my most dearest of friends?"

The Hokage blinked at the change of topics. He cleared his throat, "If I may be so rude, but I noticed that you mentioned demons?"

"She did. My wife is from a very spiritual bloodline. Her responsibilities usually lead us to deal with rogue demons." Sesshomaru answered.

"You mean there are several demons that are out there? Like the Nine-tails fox?" The Hokage asked in fascination. He was known as the Professor for a reason after all.

Kagome stiffened, "There are several demons, most do not interact with humans and do not involve themselves with them. You must know that we were not notified of its coming, even with only a letter or passage through the wind would have brought us here immediately about the attack three years ago. I was very offended about this. Yes, we sent financial aid, however, I know for a fact that the Taisho clan was and is to be told about any demons to ever encounter Konoha with an urgent haste."

Sesshomaru nodded, "That is right, I only received of the note of it several months later, may I ask as to why there was such a delay?"

Sarutobi sighed and rubbed his forehead, "The Hokage had sacrificed himself for the defeat of the beast. The village suffered immensely, not only did they lose a very cherished leader, but several family members. The hate of the Nine-tales only lead to several political battles and large destruction of the village. The destruction was too much. We had only just a war with another village. Your aid was a more than a great start in reassembling the village. I can never thank you enough for it. I took up my post as Hokage of the village once again, something I had strongly hoped not to have had to do. By the time most of the bigger issues were resolved, it had been months."

"We must stress that the next time anything remotely involving demons not be a secret to my clan." Sesshomaru said with finality, "It is our main responsibility to deal with them. As my dear wife is from a very spiritual clan, I am from a clan that has control over them. We are anything and everything demon." He finished with a slight smirk.

"I understand." Sarutobi nodded, "I do remembering reading that in the scroll of the Taisho clan. Which actually leads me to several other issues, Konoha is host to a jinchuuriki."

Kagome laughed, "Yes we realized. We meant the adorable boy! You know he has to most beautiful eyes I have ever seen."

Sarutobi blinked back surprise, "You have met the boy?"

"Naruto," Sesshomaru said, "is the first friend my wife has made. I'm afraid she has also fallen in love with the boy as if her were her own blood child."

"You do not fear him?"

Sesshomaru and Kagome shared a look, "Like we said, we can deal with demons. That brings me to one of the main reasons we are here today." Sesshomaru paused, "We would like to discuss how you are taking care of him."

This time Sarutobi left out a heavy sigh, "I wish I could care for him better. I would do anything for the child, however the villagers quickly link the poor child to the beast that caused chaos three years ago. I have made it law to not tell the new generation of Naruto... but attitudes easily follow the offspring."

"That it is only solution to let us adopt Naru-chan." Kagome said, "He is a very special child that needs all the support that he can get. We hold no grudge against him, and so we would be the best to offer him a home."

Sarutobi's mouth did drop in surprise this time. "Y-you what?"

Kagome replied calmly, "We would like to adopt Naruto."

"I'm afraid I can't make that decision." Sarutobi finally answered, "It must be voted on by the Council."

"Well then, you should call them for office."

"I... It will take time."

"No it shouldn't. You have to introduce us as a clan anyway. Just call them. Your their Hokage, and by your right they should have no problem coming."

"I'll send word then."

Sesshomaru coughed lightly to try to shake of his mirth. It always amused him to no end that his wife had the ability to fight and surprise her audience.

* * *

It was only after an hour that Sarutobi stood in front of the council room. He briefly wondered why he took the post of Hokage again, but then realized that the other choice would have been Jiriya. He squared his shoulders and opened the door. Walking in with purpose, he raised his arms for silence.

"Good Morning to you all." He greeted, "I have called this meeting for two reasons. First and foremost, because one of the Founding clans has returned to Konoha."

"One of the founders clan? Who?" Asked Fugaku Uchiha

"The Taisho clan has returned."Just as the words left his lips, the council room erupted into several shouts.

"Why have _they_ returned! They haven't helped in anything! They are as good as traitors!" a Civilian council member outraged.

"Watch your tongue Council Member!" Sarutobi snapped, "If it were not for them, Konoha would not be standing today! Did you not know that they very land more than half of the village lives on is property of the Taisho clan? Have you forgotten that they are the most powerful clan known in the world! They have been in legendary battles, each member of the clan is a remarkable warrior and a strong soul. They honor us by even living in Konoha." The room was silent. "Now, let's us call the Lord Taisho and his wife in. Do pay some respect and show the little manners you know."

The doors opened and stepped in the couple. The Lord Taisho had a very imposing figure. His posture was regal and his unusual color hair fell gracefully over his shoulders. His dark blue kimono was made of expensive silk and didn't have a single wrinkle. The sharp yellow eyes took everything in a very calculated manner. His body though, leaned slightly towards the beautiful woman on his right. Her sapphire eyes seemed to pierce through everything, as if she could see everyone's heart. She too was dressed in a simple yet very expensive kimono that matched her husband, her long midnight black hair was wavy and fell behind her shoulders.

Sarutobi did admit that their appearance was one that drew immediate attention. The couple was beautiful to begin with, but the air around them was one that demanded respect. He silently noted that the ninja clans posture had straightened. It was obvious that they realized the sense of underlying strength the two held. "May I present to you Sesshomaru Taisho and his wife Kagome Taisho. Lord and Lady Taisho this is the council."

Kagome bowed shallowly, "It is an honor to meet the Council that makes such important decisions for the well being of the village."

"It is a pleasure." was all Sesshomaru said.

Sarutobi nodded, "Your seats are here, Lord and Lady Taisho." He pointed to his immediate left. Everyone's eyes widened, the position of the seats were only second to the Hokage. The clan meant business.

"It is our pleasure to have your clan return." The entire council greeted back in reply.

"The Taisho clan has always offered any sort of aid we have requested, and thus prove their loyalty to Konoha. I ask now if anyone has any issues they speak."

"How come you left the village?" sneered a member. Several started to whisper heatedly.

Sesshomaru's gaze froze the council, "Council members, we must stress that we rule the Western lands. We are the major control of the East in this world. You surely understand that we have several other issues that took priority." He paused, "My clan left the village because of these problems, I will not go into details."

Haisha Hyuuga's voice came out strongly through the silence, "For how long do you plan to stay?"

Kagome smiled, "We will stay for long as it is required from this village. Or when we are called upon by the Gods."

"You know nothing of the Gods! Rumors are that your clan is full of demons! Why would the Gods bless you? You girl must have just married into a powerful clan!"

Sarutobi mentally smacked his head several times against the wall. Why did he have Civilian members in the council? Could they not see the obvious love and protectiveness the Sesshomaru emitted around his wife.

Before anyone could act, the man that was pinned against the wall. His throat was held by sharp claws, Sesshomaru's cool voice silenced the whispers, "We are the Taishou clan, it would bode well for you to show some respect. Speak to my mate like so again and your life _will_ be forfeit."

Kagome moved very silently to her husband. Her small hand wrapped gently around Sesshomaru's as she leaned in and whispered softly into to him. His grip released the member, who fell to the ground and grasped painfully for air. Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her waist and leaned into to kiss her gently on her forehead. She leaned into his touch, "I'm afraid that my husband is very protective of his family. I'm proud to say that I am as well. If any sort of harm is inflicted on my children or my husband, you will meet a very painful death. I didn't marry into the Taisho family just because they are a very old and powerful clan. No, I fell in love with the strongest being on this world. I am his only equal as he is mine. If you wish to see me fight, that can easily be arranged." She then smiled, a very cold smile, "This actually leads us to our main concern for the day if there are no other questions." Everyone shook their heads, "Good, Hokage-sama if you will."

"Yes, thank you Lady Kagome. The Taisho clan has requested to adopt Naruto Uzumaki. This decision however can only be voted my the Shinobi Clans, and so do any of you has any concerns to this adoption."Sarutobi said.

"I know you can offer him the financial aid, but can you help him grow as a Shinobi?" Asked Inuzuka clan. Sarutobi was very surprised at the tone in which the Head spoke to the Taishos. It was full of respect and almost submissive. No, it was submissive, as he noted the Head did not meet their eyes.

Sesshomaru smirked, "I will be personally training him in dealing with his little tenant. I have already trained by three sons, that are very strong warriors. If Naruto wishes to be a Shinobi I will not stop him."

"You looks so young? How old were you when you had your children?"

Kagome nodded, "That's a blood limit. Our clan members age... is hardly ever visibly shown. Anyway, I will be there to make sure that he doesn't only know how to fight. I will be home schooling him in academics, as well as teaching him business management, the arts and cooking." She rolled her eyes, "A person needs to know how to cook, you never know when it might come handy. He needs people skills too. I'm not going to make him some sort of killing weapon like you all most likely would want."

"He cannot be a ninja! He's already a demon, he does not need to know how to kill people! He has no earned the right to be adopted."

"What do you mean we can't adopt him? I'm not going to let Naruto be an orphan for his whole life if I can help it! Besides, you lot know nothing of how to raise such a special child as him!" Kagome snapped, "If you think a child needs to have a right to be adopted, then you have no sense. Nor do you love your own child then." Then she sighed, "You don't have a say in this anyway, you're not a Shinobi clan."

"The boy seems to have a lot of potential. How do we know you are not monopolizing the child?" the Aburame clan head asked.

"He will have interaction with all the clans that allow it. He will be made to grow with no prejudice against anyone." Sesshomaru answered, "Naruto has a potential that I haven't seen since... since my eldest son. He has a hard headed stubbornness that might rival my wife, and a courage that puts my brother to waste."

"How strong was your eldest?" Danzo asked.

Sarutobi did not like the thought of Danzo interacting with the Taisho clan. He knew very well that the two could hold political battles, like the what had happened so far in the room. But still... he was a bit to scheming for the him. He did not like to even think the amount of damage he could cause.

Kagome smiled sadly, "My eldest was the strongest of his kind. He too was adopted, though he never felt it. He had... a sort of blood limit that anyone would be envy off. He began to fight when he was no older than five maybe six. He fought with me as I was on a battle against a threat, and then he befriended my husband's adopted daughter. That actually forced me to spend time with Sesshomaru." She smiled tenderly as she looked up at her husband, "Anyway, he was very, very strong. He fought in far too many battles than I can count, but he always returned the victor. He cherished family above everything. He was actually the heir to our clan, until he--" Kagome abruptly stopped, not knowing how to finish her sentence.

Sesshomaru sighed, "He was the heir, but has passed on. He passed on protecting my brother's lands from a threat that we have yet to know. My other two sons have decided to not take the title of heir, and therefore right now my daughter holds that title until we have another one to take it."

"Will Uzumaki become your heir?" the head of the Nara clan asked.

Kagome shrugged as she leaned deeper into Sesshomaru. "If he wants to. I know Rin doesn't want it. I actually think she... she just wants to settle down I think."

"Settle down?" the Yamanaka Clan asked.

"She's not settling down yet. She's too young." Sesshomaru said quickly.

Kagome elbowed him in his side, "She's not young. I was younger than her when I agreed to be with you for all of eternity."

"But you couldn't resist me. I'm perfect. No other man is perfect for her." Sesshomaru grumbled.

Kagome sighed, as if this was a very common argument, "She will make the decision on her own. I would like to stress that I will know if someone wishes to be with her just because she is linked to the Taisho clan. She's an intelligent girl and she would know as well. She was taught the art of sword fighting at the age of ten and can fight better than most shinobi. To her its an art that she has perfected."

Sarutobi clapped his hand once, "Now a vote. Who in favor of the Taisho clan adopting Naruto Uzumaki, raise your hand."

* * *

Rin grinned, "So Inu-kun, do you talk?"

Kakashi was hard pressed to preform the One thousand years of pain on himself. He had been watching Naruto, what he usually did in his spare time. He had to make sure that he wasn't hurt. So, he had been caught by surprise to see Naruto laughing and playing with the girl. The girl, who was ironically named Rin was anything but like what his old teammate had been. This Rin had a very sophisticated air about her, but had the attitude of a ten year old.

"Seriously, I can understand if you don't. But honestly, how do you communicate then? Sign language? Or are you like a mime? Naru-chan do you think he's a mime?"

She seemed to genuinely enjoy playing with Naruto. That was what had caught his attention at first. He had then decided to watch them play. He however, had been more than astonished to learn that she was from the Taisho clan. He had noticed the two heads of Taisho clan walk away. He didn't know they had returned. They only way he had recognized them, was the Sakura blossoms that were printed on their kimonos and the crescent moon that lay between their shoulders.

What really was the icing on the cake was that Naruto caught him. Yes, the three year old kid actually found him, while he was at least preforming a mid chunin level camouflage jutsu. He had been so surprised that he had soon found himself cornered by the girl and Naruto. They kept asking him questions and continued to talk to him as if he was actually holding a conversation with them. He had tried to preform the Body Flicker Technique but he found him bound by some other sort of jutsu that didn't allow him to be able to escape.

At all.

_'Why do I always get trapped by crazy and deranged woman? First Kushina, then Rin—though she was more fangirl than anything and now another Rin that's nothing but a chatterbox?! God must hate me.' _he thought dramatically.

"Rin! Naruto!" The Lady Taisho called. Kakashi snapped his head in their direction but found his body frozen. He tried to jerk his feet and arms but he couldn't move at all.

Naruto ran over to the Lady and hugged her tightly. The woman picked him up and gave him several kissed on his face. The man patted Naruto's head gently, before turning cold eyes towards Kakashi.

Kakashi swallowed painfully, who the hell was that man.

"Mother, look it's a mime!" Rin said happily as she tugged on Kakashi's arm, leading him to the couple. "His name's Kakashi!"

His head snapped towards Rin, how the _hell_ did she know that?!

The woman grinned widely, "Nice to meet you Kakashi-kun. My name is Kagome and this is my husband Sesshomaru." Her husband grunted a greeting, still watching Kakaski with piercing eyes. She elbowed him in the ribs, "Don't be mean Sesshomaru. He's a warrior of this village after all."

"Wait, a minute! Does that mean you're a ninja?!" Rin exclaimed, "Oh! That's so cool! Do you know jutsu and all sorts of cool ninja moves? Can you teach me? Wow! We really need to hang out!"

He immediately noted that the glare from her father had intensified. He really wanted to leave. _Now._ His fingers were finally able to form the seals.

_Poof_

He was gone.

* * *

Rin squealed, "Ahh! I think I'm in love, that was soo cool!"

Sesshomaru had a mini heart attack. "You're too young."

"Daaadd." Rin whined, "I'm a lot older than Mom when she mated with you."

"That's different. I'm perfect for your mother, we're soul mates it's different. That boy... he's a _boy_."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "You don't know him sweetheart. Now, we have some news." She hugged Naruto tighter to herself before tilting his chin so she could look at his face. "Naruto... how... how would you like to be our son? To have Rin as your sister?"

Naruto's eyes widened as tears fell freely down his cheeks. Sesshomaru wiped them and cupped Naruto's face. "You would honor my family greatly if you accepted Naruto."

Rin immediately winked at him and brushed his hair, "I would love to have you to spoil Naru-chan. Please, please say yes."

Kagome shook her head, "I would... love to be your Mother and Sesshomaru wants to be your Father... if you would let us."

"W-will you weally be my... my pawants?" Naruto asked timidly. The three Taisho nodded their heads softly, "Yes... yes... pleaswe."

Kagome hugged him tightly crying softly. Rin rubbed his hair before taking him from her mother's arms to hug tightly as well. Sesshomaru smiled gently before taking him from his daughters arms. He lifted him high above his head before bringing him down. Naruto wrapped his arms tightly around Sesshomaru's neck. And Sesshomaru hugged him for the first time.

Kagome wrapped an arm around Sesshomaru, resting her head on his shoulder. Rin grinned and held her mother's hand tightly. Naruto grinned through the happy tears. He had a family. He had a big sister. He had a mother and he had a father. He had a family.

They walked on until they finally came to a stop.

"Welcome home Naruto." _His_ sister, mother and father said.

* * *

Preview

- "That's orange sweetheart. The only time orange looks good is when you eat it. Other than that... it's begging to be attacked, mauled and well... suffocated. You don't want to be hurt do you? I would recommend the black... or the brown. Blue would look amazing on you. Fine, stop it with the puppy dog eyes. You can only wear it in... _very _small articles... like wrist bands."

- "He's like a mini Inuyasha with all that ramen inhalation. Lets _never_ introduce the two."

- "Ah! Kakashi-kun! Waiiiittt, you're not supposed to run!"

- "H-Hi I-I'm Hin-Hinata."

- The two women shared a conspiring look and immediately whispered to each other, "Welcome to the family."

- "Naruto... you house the Nine-tailed Fox. His name is Shippo, he's your older brother."

- "Dad, can you twain me?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Demon's Den**

**

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

**

Naruto had been shown around his new home and his new bedroom. Kag—no _his_ mother had told him he could decorate it anyway he wanted. She had also told him that they would be going shopping tomorrow for clothes, toys—he really couldn't believe that he would have his own toys!—books, shoes and paint for his room.

His family—he giggled with happiness—had eaten dinner together before playing a few games with him. They had also told him that if he needed anything that he shouldn't be afraid to ask. After a while, they had taken him to his room and bid him goodnight. It was amazing how his Mom read him a story and kissed him goodnight. His father had patted his head and tucked him in. His sister had wished him sweet dreams and a promise for some intense shopping the following day.

His bed was so comfortable that it wasn't long before he was sleeping with happy dreams of his family.

* * *

Sarutobi Sanadaime was an old man. After the Taishos had left, the room had been almost an explosive rage. Many had argued that Naruto should not have been adopted by the most powerful clan around. Though the voting of the clans had only allowed the adoption there were those that were still reserved on the possibility of Naruto becoming the heir of the clan.

The Uchiha clan had protested with vigour stating over and over again that it wasn't wise to give Naruto so much access to such an amazing teacher. That Naruto would someday turn against all of Konoha. Another point they had made was that though the Taisho were a strong clan, did not necessarily mean that _they_ were _the_ strongest.

Sarutobi had merely rolled his eyes at the arrogance of the clan. Sarutobi's own father had told him of a battle he had witnessed where two Taisho brothers had fought side by side to defeat a demon that had been a danger to several villages.

Surprisingly, the Inuzuka clan whole heartedly agreed that the Taishos were the perfect clan to adopt him. They had said that no one else could compare with the control the couple exhibited. Also, that they were the only clan to have the ability to fight and control demons without any problem. Another thing was that they had automatically stated that they will follow through anything the Taisho clan wanted.

The Hyuuga clan had also agreed. That was something Sarutobi thought he would never witness. According to the Hyuuga, Naruto needed to be disciplined and that only great things had been heard about the Taisho clan. If they weren't able to make sure the boy did not grow into a demon, then who else could?

The Yamanaka's had shrugged as they said that they knew how to breed proper warriors. The boy did need a family. The Taisho were sincere in they're want of adopting Naruto. They had also been surprised at how difficult it was to even get that from their minds. It was as if there was a block there to prevent their entry.

The Nara and Akimichi clan sided with the Yamanaka clan. Both stating that the couple looked alright. Of course there had been the side banter on who had the softer hair, Lady Taisho or Lord Taisho? It was almost a relief to know that they still remained the same as they had been when they were genin.

Sarutobi had laughed good naturedly. The couple was beautiful, an immortal beauty had been gifted to the two that made Sarutobi question if they were in fact human.

The Aburame said that there was something about the Taisho that demanded respect. They had also said that like the Inuzuka clan they would unconditionally follow their lead. Their insects seemed to obey the clan without a second thought and praised them.

Sarutobi concluded then that if the Shinobi clans didn't have an issue with the Taisho clan then the civilians shouldn't either. He stressed that the Taisho clan was powerful, and they had shown next to nothing of their true power. He also said that they had the eyes of seasoned warriors, with a levelled look.

He said "Yes, even Lady Taisho has the eyes of a battle warrior. I would suggest that you watch where you are when you encounter the two of them. If they are this protective around each other, how do you think they will be around their children? Lord Taisho has already confided in me that his wife sees Naruto as her own blood child. I know how you treat the boy, and now you shall do it at your own risk. They do not take kindly to abuse of any kind."

With that he bide them a good day. He went to his office and immediately went to the room that housed the crystal. He then watched with great happiness of Naruto accepting the clan's request for adoption. Suddenly he felt a new hope fill him. A new feeling of elation that the Fourth Hokage's son _would_ grow in a _happy_ home. That the child will be a hero one day. Naruto would follow the Hokage's legacy and make his own name with one of the strongest clans backing him up.

"Let's see how you grow Naruto."

* * *

The following day found Naruto, Kagome and Rin inside a paint shop. They were deciding on what color to paint Naruto's room. So far Kagome was finding it increasingly difficult to find a color that really would suit Naruto's room.

"Mommy what about this one?" Naruto asked with bright eyes. He pointed towards the different shades of orange.

Kagome cringed inwardly, "Uh... I think that might be too bright for you room. We could add an accent wall behind your bed in a deeper orange I suppose. With maybe a nice warm, brown for the remaining walls. What do you think?"

"Mom, honestly, orange... is _orange_."

"I like owange"

"_Or_ange, sweetheart." Kagome corrected automatically. "You need to start school soon. And improve that lisp."

"Nee-chan it's cool!" Naruto argued.

Rin rolled her eyes, "Naru-chan it's bright. Don't you want a blue or something?"

"Nee-chan! Just cause you liske blue or silvewa doesn't mean I do." Naruto replied.

Kagome tilted her head slightly trying to picture his room. Maybe the orange could work. The accent wall would be the best way to go. The curtains could have and orange under layer between two shades of brown. The room could play with those colors. "Huh... that could work. It'll be a very warm colour room though." She quickly picked out two shades of brown and one nice shade of a deep orange. "Alright midget Taishos! Let's grab these colors!"

"Hey!" Rin automatically protested, "I'm not short!"

"I'm not a midget! I'm a _big_ boy!" Naruto was quick to say.

Rin laughed along with Kagome and turned to look at her, "Yeah mom! Just because you're what? Five-seven? Please, Naruto is a big boy and I'm five one!"

Kagome shook her head laughing softly. She hugged Naruto to her, "That's right. I'm sorry Naruto you are a big boy." She gave him a quick peck on his hair. "Now my little big boy, what do you say about these colors?" She showed them the colors, which they soon agreed to.

"Excuse me?" Kagome asked an employee. When a woman turned towards her, she continued, "Yeah hi. Anyway, I was wondering if I could get two buckets of this colour and four of that one. We would like to ring it up now."

"Ring it up?" the woman asked her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Kagome blinked, it gently smacked her forehead, "I'm sorry I said that. Too much time in the West. What I meant was that we would like to pay for these now."

"Right. If you follow me." She said, leading them to the counter with the right amount of paint buckets.

Kagome quickly paid and had them sealed into a small scroll to take home. Next they head to a clothes store. "Alright, we're going to need to buy you some clothes. You can pick a few that you like Naru-chan, and Rin and I'll pick out the rest."

Rin and Kagome had finished picking out several shorts, pants, kimonos, shirts and jackets. They bought him several pairs of shoes and other daily requirements. "Okay kiddo, what have you picked out?"

Naruto stood happily with three bright orange color shirts. Kagome's eyes widened as did Rin's.

"Mom, that's... that's a ridiculous amount of orange." Rin whispered in disbelief.

Kagome cringed slightly, "Right." She turned towards Naruto's pile and the boy in question, "Hey there Naruto, that there is a lot of clothes."

"Owange! Mom, owange is soo cool!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly.

"That's orange sweetheart. The only time orange looks good is when you eat it. Other than that... it's begging to be attacked, mauled and well... suffocated. You don't want to be hurt do you? I would recommend the black... or the brown. Blue would look amazing on you." She paused looking down at Naruto who had now begun to pout sadly as he watched Kagome with big wide eyes. "Fine, stop it with the puppy dog eyes. You can only wear it in... _very _small articles... like wrist bands." She finally said with a sigh of defeat.

Naruto laughed gleefully, "Can I get this one?" He picked out an orange t-shirt and an orange tope.

Rin obviously looked at her mother in slight outrage, then quickly with her eyes communicated with her that the orange would somehow disappear in the coming days.

Kagome found herself nodding, before heading over to pay for all the things. This time however they couldn't get the stuff sealed, and ended up holding several bags of clothing. Naruto had wanted to help carry some of the stuff, so Kagome had given him a small bag that held his orange shirt and tope.

Naruto held Kagome's hand tightly as he swung them between them, chattering away like no tomorrow. Kagome smiled softly at him, and replied in all the right places. She was very happy that he was responding so well to them. But she also knew that it was very necessary to tell Naruto the whole truth. He needed to know who the Taisho really were and the secret behind his parents.

Well... his parents were an odd secret. Kagome had asked Sesshomaru who they were, but he had told her that was something that they would not allow even him to know. Of course, _now_ Sesshomaru had taken it as a challenge. A riddle of sorts. She mentally rolled her eyes. It would only be a few days and that little riddle would be solved with a bit of extra info with it.

"Mom?" Naruto asked in confusion looking up at Kagome.

Kagome leaned down a little to listen to him, "Yes, sweetie?"

"Why's that man following us?" He said quietly in a curious voice.

Kagome's eyes hardened slightly but gave Naruto a smile, "Just your imagination sweetheart." She automatically sought the person Naruto spoke of using her spiritual powers. Anger flitted into her, "Naru-chan why don't you go to the park with Rin? I'm going to drop this stuff at home."

Naruto's smiled widened, "Yes!"

Rin looked over to her mother and nodded, understanding automatically something was up. "Come on Naru-chan how about some swings?" She handed over her bags to her mother as Naruto bounced happily beside Rin and took her hand.

"Let's go Nee-chan!"

Naruto and Rin left going towards the park. Kagome smiled kissing them both bye. She let out a sharp whistle causing everyone to turn towards her. Ignoring them she only waited about two minutes before a small three-tailed neko came running to her. The cat purred softly.

Kagome bent down to rub the cat's ears, "Hey there Kiara, I need you to do a favour..." The cat meowed and stood straighter causing Kagome to grin, "Follow that man. I want to know what you can know from him. Good luck."

The neko youkai disappeared, while Kagome continued to walk. She could tell that the man was still following her. She was sort of thankful that he wasn't following Rin or Naruto. She walked as if he wasn't there and soon reached the Clan district. She continued to walk past through several clan homes until she reached theirs. She smiled looking at the doors, and turned slightly.

The man blended into one of the walls. She sighed, so she was dealing with a ninja. She walked in, and was immediately greeted by several servants. They took her bags and took them to Naruto's room.

"Honey! I'm home!" Kagome sang out.

Sesshomaru walked out to see her standing in the foyer with her hands on her hips, "You didn't greet me." She pouted.

"I heard you far before you even reached our home. I was busy with a few documents." He shook his head and bent down to give her a gentle kiss, "A man's been following you here."

She nodded and kissed him back, "Let's go." She took his hand and they walked out, "So tell me, how your day has been?"

"The usual." Was Sesshomaru's simple reply as the stepped out he walked close to where the man stood. "I was thinking that maybe we should have these walls renovated."

Kagome nodded playing along, "Yeah, I've really been feeling like bashing it down for something far more secure... like electric fences!"

"We do not need electric fences. They are distasteful." Sesshomaru replied, "We would be better off with some sort of new wall, just with some wards."

"I could work on the spells if you like?"

"Kagome..." He leaned in, but his eyes were solely on the man. Before the man could move, Sesshomaru's poison whip had him held by his arm. Kagome had her hands glowed a radiant pink, directly before the man's jugular.

The both turned icy looks towards him, "Talk."

The man swallowed, sensing foreign powers surrounding him.

Sesshomaru's poison whip began to secret acid, "You have little choice. There has only been one person to survive this poison."

Kagome grinned wickedly, "Come on, who sent you big boy? You do realise that I am more merciful than Sesshomaru here. However, I also have the power to make you talk." Kagome then sent her powers into him. The spiritual energy sunk into his chest and throat.

"D-Danzo." The man said with a great force.

Sesshomaru nodded and narrowed his eyes, "Why?"

"T-To see i-if you were po-power-powerful."

"Who exactly?"

"Nar-uto! And you."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "You would think that after all these years that would at least attempt to instil fear me. Please, just because I'm pretty!"

"Kagome, you digress. It's time to send him back." Sesshomaru said as he released the man, "Report whatever you wish, but if you follow my family ever again you will not live nor will your leader."

Kagome's hands receded back as she stepped back, "We may be new. We may not be ninja, but we sure as hell can kick your ass."

The shinobi quickly used the body flicker technique to disappear. Kagome turned to look at Sesshomaru, "Kiara is following him and will let us know whatever this Danzo character really wants. I think it would be best to have Naruto start his training as soon as possible." Sesshomaru's arm came around her waist while the other wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her tightly against him. "I want to be sure that Naruto is able to deal with something like this... it's not fair. He's so young."

Sesshomaru's beast rumbled softly, comforting Kagome, "I was young when I first learned and I know he will not end up in the way that I did. Since, he will have a caring family and friends, where I did not. We will ensure he does not become anything he does not want to. He will make our family proud as well as live up to his own expectations." He kissed Kagome's hair, "Let's go. I believe we owe Naruto a late lunch."

* * *

Rin and Naruto were sitting together on a bench in the park eating ice cream, "Oh! Naru-chan I forgot to tell you, but we're going to be having a party in a few days."

"Pawty?"

"Yeah, it's one of those 'Here We Are!' parties. Basically it's going to be a huge banquet with all these important people coming. There's going to be food, dancing and a lot of small talk." Rin said with a shrug, "It's going to be invite only, and well Mom makes them not so boring. Like this one time we had a party for Dad's birthday, and Naru-chan let me tell you, Dad hates parties. Anyway, so Mom was all excited about having this party that she had to ward off the entire house so that Dad couldn't escape unless with her."

"What does wawaded mean?" Naruto asked.

Rin cocked her head to the left, thinking about how to word it, "It's basically using a sort of power to enforce a certain space. Like... like, when you close your bedroom door, it means that only you are in there and you'll know when someone comes in right?"

Naruto nodded slowly, "Like I'll know if Mom is coming or Dad is coming in?"

"Yeah, that's it. So anyway, Mom had warded off the rooms and doors so Dad couldn't get out and then threw him an all out masquerade ball with a costume contest. Back home, Mom was the life of the place. She had this all out massive party with tons of dancing and crazy competitions. She also somehow managed Father to act younger and a little freer. I remember she actually started a Congo line to force Father to dance with her." Rin smiled indulgently. "Naruto, I know I haven't told you... but I do have two younger brothers, and now you're my third. I'm actually... adopted just like you, so no matter what, you're my brother through and through. Got it? I'll always protect you."

"Does... it mean I have two Nii-sans?" Naruto asked quietly.

Rin grinned, "Yes you do. They're adorable really. One of them is a nerd his name is Hideaki. He can fight pretty well, but he likes to spend his time in the library or lab. Then there's Shunnuske... he's well, he travels all over the world. He's a warrior with a really big heart. He fights all over the place trying to sort through people's problems." Rin paused, "You'll meet them soon I think. They told Mom that they were going to visit later this year. I just know they'll love you."

"Okay!" Naruto replied happily with a smile. Naruto was soon discovering that his new family were everything he could have hoped for. They weren't mean, and really did care. They also went out of their way to make sure he was okay. He briefly wondered if his real parents were like this. He had learned from his first night there, that his new family was slightly odd.

In a good way. But still odd.

Like for instance, he had never met a person that talked as much as his sister. Really, she could have a conversation with herself. The fact that his father was rather obsessed with tea ceremonies or how his mother really did like to feed people just added to their unique personalities. What really intrigued him was the response he received from them. It seemed like they really loved him for who he was, and whenever someone shot him a glare or look and then sneered, they would soon turn away almost afraid of what his family's reaction would be. That feeling he could easily identify.

He had known fear really well. He had to live with it, until he was adopted. But how—or rather why did others have a sort of feared respect for the Taishos? He wondered if he should ask his family... but then he feared that he may find out something he really could live without.

He decided to go back to the task of finishing his ice cream and listening to his Nee-san. He listened as his sister rattled on about the party and guests. His face split into a wide grin as he noticed Kagome and Sesshomaru making their way to them. With a jubilant jump off the bench he quickly ran to them, but stopped before them.

Sesshomaru gave him a small pat on his head, while Kagome smiled and pulled him into a hug. "Rin get over here."

Rin skipped over and hugged Sesshomaru around the waist, and mumbled, "Why is it that you're still _so_ tall Father?"

He shook his head and patted her head in the same manner as Naruto, "Shall we?"

"What are we having?"

"Ramen." Kagome said with a smile then rolled her eyes at Sesshomaru's annoyed look, "What? It's good. Just because Inuyasha loves it doesn't automatically mean that you can't. I _know_ that you like it even if you won't admit it."

"What's ramen?" Naruto asked from Kagome's side.

"Well, it's noodles in a soup, I suppose. It's quite good. I'm sure you'll enjoy it." She then smiled, "You know you might like it so much that you'll give your Uncle Inuyasha a run for his money."

"Kagome must we speak of that imbecile?" Sesshomaru asked with a tired grunt, "I get enough reports about him trying to help someone only to get into more trouble or trying to enter those idiotic contests only to get sick."

Naruto smiled as he watched his Mother and Father argue and bicker playfully. Was this what a family truly felt like? He felt Kagome squeeze his hand gently.

Yes, this was exactly how a family should feel like.

"_Ohmygod!_" Rin squealed, "It's _Kakashi-kun_!"

Sesshomaru's hand came to rub small circles on his forehead, "Rin..."

Rin turned to look at her father and mother before running off, "Gotta go!"

Kagome laughed heartily, "Oh let her Sesshomaru. It's been a far too long time since she's been remotely interested in someone."

The three watched as the silver-haired teenage quickly turn and begin to walk with a fast pace away from Rin. "Kaakaasshii-kuun! He-ey! Wait, you're not supposed to run?"

"Ne, Mom why is Rin-nee-chan running after him?" Naruto asked.

Kagome giggled, "Well Naru-chan your sister seems to have developed a crush on our little white-haired friend."

"Which is absolutely unnecessary. If she wanted something, there can always be an omai or better yet nothing at all." Sesshomaru grumbled. "She's young."

"Please." Kagome scoffed, while lifting a smiling Naruto into her arms. "Ohh Naru-chan you are just too cute. I just love those blue eyes of yours."

Naruto laughed, and placed his small hands on Kagome's face. "I like youwes too."

"I'm sooo glad I get to keep you!"

Sesshomaru shook his head but smiled softly at the display. His mate truly was force of nature with the most unique personality he had met so far. They continued to walk until they saw a small kiosk type ramen place.

Kagome sniffed appreciably, "I think this place is good, ne?" She nuzzled her face playfully into Naruto's neck and shoulder causing the boy to giggle. She smiled, before giving him a quick lick between the junction of his neck and shoulder.

Naruto looked at her curiously, causing Kagome's smile to widen. "You see Naru-chan, in our clan that spot is very important. It is our way of showing affection. Your dad has a mark of the crescent moon and as do I in a pale silver. And even Rin does, it's a pale almost silver print of a sakura blossoms. Once you come of age, you will also be getting one. "

"Why?"

Sesshomaru answered, "It is the symbol of our clan and helps us connect to one another. However, only the main clan has them. I believe the Huuyuga clan has something like this except they use theirs to control others. Our marks bind us to each other."

"When will I get mine?" Naruto asked.

Kagome and Sesshomaru shared a significant look, "You will get it once you have passed your test. The test would be given to you when you hit puberty."

"Pubbpveety?"

"No sweetie, pube-rty. It's basically when you're almost as old as Rin and your body changes." Kagome answered. "Now let go and eat!" The three walked into the small stall and quickly found a small table of four.

Sesshomaru nodded his head towards the chef, "What can I get you folks?"

"Two spicy miso ramen and one beef please." Kagome replied happily.

"Coming right up." The man replied, getting to work immediately.

Naruto looked around the stall with wide eyes, and nose twitching at the scents in the air. He closed his eyes and comically inhaled. Kagome snickered into her hand leaning against Sesshomaru, while watching her son.

Sesshomaru just shook his head before clearing his throat. "Naruto."

Naruto opened his eyes and looked towards his father, "Yes?"

"Your mother and I believe that it is imperative to begin your school in academia as well as other clan related topics."

"What your father means is that, we value education over everything else. Your schedule is going to be pretty full sweetie. You're going to be learning several different languages, mathematics, science, world history, as well as our clan history and to top it off you will be learning healing from me. Your father, he's going to be teaching you different fighting styles, weaponary, sword fighting, clan specialties and transformation." Kagome said. "I know it seems like a lot honey, but you'll still have time to play and have fun."

"Its a lot." Naruto said, not really understanding everything.

"It'll be fine sweetie." Kagome reassured him. "Your father went through it and survived so did your brothers and sister. And guess what, your Uncle Inuyasha had to do that when he was almost my age and he could do it too. So you'll be fine."

Naruto gave her a small smile, he wanted to prove to his adopted parents that by adopting him that he was everything they could possibly want. The ramen came and Kagome handed Naruto the beef ramen and showed him how to eat it.

Soon both Kagome and Sesshomaru watched in mild fascination at the speed and the amount of ramen Naruto was eating.

Kagome leaned dramatically towards Sesshomaru before saying, "He's like a mini Inuyasha with all that ramen inhalation. Let's _never_ introduce the two."

"This ish soo good!" Naruto exclaimed after his fourth bowl.

"Right. Shall we?" Sesshomaru finally said after Naruto finished two bowls later. He paid for the meal and left a hefty tip.

Kagome merely nodded and helped Naruto clean up. "Come now sweetie. Time to work off all that food."

Naruto nodded a little sadly to leave the best place for food and took Kagome's hand as the family walked home.

* * *

"Get down from there!" Kagome called, clearly frustrated. Her hands rested on her hips, while her eyes were narrowed looking up at her son in the tree. "I mean it Naruto. Don't make me come up there myself!"

Naruto looked down from his high perch on the tree. He knew if he was to surrender, he would be surrendering himself to his sister and mother. After several days of living together with them, he knew just how hyperactive they became once the task of dressing Naruto ever came up. Really, he would gladly stay up here.

"Naruto Minato Taisho, get your bum down here, or so help me—" Kagome threatened.

"But Moooommm! You and Nee-chan are too excited!" Naruto complained.

Kagome huffed, "I warned you..." She lifted up her hands and pressed them tightly together before releasing and pushing a pink energy into the ground. The ground began to lift her easily to be directly at her son's face. With a smirk, Kagome plucked Naruto off the branch and held him under her right arm before gently pushing her left hand down, in sync with the ground lowering.

"Now Naruto, we have a party tonight. And really, I could care less what you or your father's opinion is. The two of you are going. And you will look great and have fun!" Kagome said rather heatedly. "I don't understand why you two must insist on creating so many issues, when clearly I've been planning this little gathering for a while and by the gods it will be a success."

Naruto helpless dangled underneath his mother's arm. Trying and definitely not succeeding in trying to get someone's attention or help and that's when he saw his Father turn into the hallway. "DAD!" he cried out desperately.

Sesshomaru's eyes looked down at his son, and then the expression on his wife's face. "Koi, what are you doing?"

"I am taking _your_ son to get ready. The party is supposed to begin in less than half an hour and he's still undressed."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, "I can take young Naruto and help him dress."

Kagome mirrored his expression, "Oh, is that so?"

"Hnn. You can do what is needed to be done, dear one." Sesshomaru replied tenderly as he gently took Naruto into his arms, and pressed a gentle kiss on his mate's lips.

She sighed, and noticed that Naruto was watching them with a small smile on his lips. She gave in and smiled right back at the two. "Alright. But if the two of you aren't ready in ten minutes, I'm banning ramen from the house for ten days and warding your study." With a look that actually promised pain, she left her men.

Both Sesshomaru and Naruto heaved a sigh of relief.

"Wow, Dad, how'd you do that?" Naruto asked.

"That my dear son, is something that can only be learned once you are married. I'm sure you will learn of it in the years to follow."

Naruto was then showered quickly and dressed in a very formal and beautiful pale blue kimono with a silver obi. Sesshomaru then knelt down to Naruto's eye level. "Naruto, I am going to gift to you my fang. It will always protect you and when you are older, you will be able to make the weapon of your choice from it."

Naruto nodded, and Sesshomaru lifted a white-gold chain with a canine strung around Naruto's neck. "Excellent." He then kissed him on his forehead, and lifted him into his arms. "Now... this party will be long and boring. If there is any need that you have, come find me or your mother and we will make sure you are good."

"Dad, Nee-chan said this was imp—what is that wooed?" Naruto asked.

"Important. And yes it is. We are to greet the major people of this village."

"Why?"

"You will learn soon enough." Sesshomaru paused in the hallway, before looking down at his son, "Listen, you are a Taisho. You are better than those out there and you will not tolerate any sort of misconduct upon you. If anyone is to say or do anything hurtful to you, you report to your mother, sister or me immediately."

Naruto nodded and tucked his head into his father's neck. Sesshomaru patted his back a few times before continuing down the hallway to sitting room where his wife and daughter were. He gave a gentle smile to his wife, as he noticed she looked like the queen she was in her silver and midnight blue kimono with their clan insignia. His daughter was dressed in a more modern style kimono with a large obi and delicate patterns in a pale blue with silver embroidery. Her kimono also had the clan insignia, but she also wore the clan flowers in silver earrings. He gently let Naruto down who was instantly glomped upon by Rin.

"Ohh! Sooo cutte!" Rin squealed, "I swear little brother, you are going to be a heart breaker when you grow up!" She gasped, "Mom! Camera! We need pictures!"

Kagome pulled out a camera from within her sleeve and let her daughter force all four of them in nice pictures with different poses. However it was clear after five minutes, that both Sesshomaru and Naruto were tired of the fifty or so pictures that had already been taken. Kagome just laughed in amusement, "Rin, dear you are going to have trouble finding a man."

"Mom! You can't say stuff like that!" Rin cried horrified. "It's bad luck!"

"She's not going to find a man." Sesshomaru stressed.

"Oh that's right, she's going to bag herself a ninja." Kagome snickered.

"What's that mean?" Naruto asked curiously, looking at his sister who was a nice shade of red.

"It means little Naruto that your sister has a crush."

"_Mom_!"

"Kagome."

"Naru-chan! Help your mother out here!" Naruto just laughed and went over to hug his mom. Kagome quickly wrapped him into a hug and laughed softly. "See he agrees with me."

A servant came into the room and bowed lowly, "My Lord and Lady, the guests are beginning to arrive."

"Thank you." Kagome quickly replied and began to straighten everyone up as quickly as she could. "Smiles darlings, smiles."

Rin giggled as she basically danced through the air to the main entertaining hall. Kagome held Naruto's hand as she followed her daughter with Sesshomaru right beside her. The family entered the room, and the live orchestra began a very slow and steady play of music.

Soon, the entire Taisho clan found themselves greeting dozens of guests and their families. Sesshomaru was mingled with both the ninja clans as well as the more prominent business entrepreneurs. Rin found herself engrossed in a group of ninjas that spoke of some of their missions. Kagome was fast becoming a favorite of all the guests. She flitted through the groups of people, quickly learning their names and other things about them. She almost danced as she soon engaged a group of women and men in little games or the fascination of the Clan.

Naruto was either with his mother or father, but soon drifted away outside to get some air and away from the festivities. He aimlessly walked around before he decided to climb into the tree he had been in before. However, not before testing the ground several times with his feet and hands. He then happily swung his legs while watching the sky turn into night. He watched as a little girl with short midnight blue hair walk out and sit under the tree he was perched on.

He watched her curiously as she began to sing softly and blue lights began to form around her. His head tilted slightly as he watched the energy around her rise slightly and began to dance around. He sniffed the air and with a shocked blink realized that the energy was very similar to his mother's pink energy. Was she like his mother? He jumped down and startled the girl.

"W-Who are y-you?" she asked. Her voice was small, and held a bit of fear.

He regarded her carefully, but his instincts told her that she was to be trusted. "Hi I'm Naruto." He grinned at her.

She blinked, "H-Hi I-I'm Hin-Hinata."

He nodded, before asking, "The blue lights were cool! They look like Mom's! How'd you do that?"

"i-I don't k-know." She answered shyly.

"They were cool!" Naruto repeated. "how old are you?"

"Th-ree."

"Me too!" Naruto exclaimed surprised.

Hinata nodded, before leaning back on the tree and closing her eyes. Naruto smiled at her, somehow she reminded him of both his parents. He sat down beside her and watched as she began to rise the blue lights around them again. She began to sing again and Naruto found himself softly humming the tune along with her. Unknowingly, Naruto's aura expanded and started to flow over Hinata's. The two auras battled until finally Hinata's aura succumbed to Naruto's and let it soothe her.

The light blue lights began to dance around the two as they continued to sing the tune of their very own matting process.

* * *

Kagome walked towards Sesshomaru, "Have you seen Naruto?"

He looked up from the group of people he was talking to and shook his head slightly, but then he tilted his head towards the back. She sighed before nodding her thanks. She had hoped her son would have found some entertainment in this party. But like most of the Taisho males, with the exception of her son Shunnuske, she figured he would be outside. Most likely in a good damn tree.

What was it with demons and trees? Was it some sort of connection with nature? But hey, she didn't need to climb a freaking tree to feel the connection. And she was _very_ intoned with nature. She walked out only to stop as she took in the scene before her. A woman with long brown hair and lavender eyes was also watching the scene with a smile.

Kagome watched as the light blue lights emitted from the small girl and twirled around playfully as the danced with her soft song. She watched as her son hummed along, his aura entwine slowly but strongly with the girl's, already creating the first bond of the mating ritual.

Her eyes widened, "Well who would have thought?"

The woman beside her hummed, "Yes, I believe your son is with my daughter."

Kagome studied the woman carefully before turning back to the two children. "Your daughter has entered the first phase of our clan's mating process." It was only fair that the woman know what her daughter was getting into.

"Interesting." She replied. "He is a demon."

"Not now, but he will be one." Kagome answered honestly. Though Naruto was not one now, she knew that with Shippo inside him, it would only be a few years before the two merged into one and Shippo's soul became Naruto's inner beast.

"How am I able to trust your clan?"

"Simply because we are the only that can control their own demons, not to mention we have never given a reason for anyone to not trust us." Kagome paused, "Also, your daughter has very strong spiritual powers that can be the only tamed by Naruto, and vice versa for my son."

"Well then, I supposed it is only prudent to say, welcome to the family Lady Taisho."

Kagome giggled, "That is correct, welcome to the family Lady Hyuuga."

The woman laughed silently, "They are going to be a hand full aren't they?"

"Naruto wouldn't be my son if trouble didn't follow him everywhere."

"You don't suppose now would be a good time to invest into a much better life insurance plan?"

"Oh, I'm sure I would rather invest in hair dye that I will surely need."

"Is that right?"

"Oh come on, you can see the strong auras surrounding those two children. You probably already feel their connection in your blood, as I do. It will only be a few years before we're planning their wedding."

"I wonder would a spring wedding be better than a fall one."

"The colours are absolutely gorgeous during both times."

"Maybe... whites and golds?"

"Possibly, though our clan colors are silver and blue."

"And outdoor wedding?"

"Oh their children will be simply gorgeous!"

"I need to start on her etiquette classes."

"I wonder if they'll let me name their first born."

"I believe it's my daughter that would have the child, so it is only natural that I name the child."

"Uh, no... _My _son will be providing the seed."

The two woman argued good naturedly with one another before walking back inside together to further discuss the union of the two clans in the future. The two children had no idea what they had just gotten into.

The party had winded down by the wee hours of the morning. Kagome had already set her son to bed, while her daughter was trudging towards her own chambers, completely exhausted.

Kagome felt her husband come behind her, and she leaned back falling into his chest. Sesshomaru's beast rumbled soothing her. "I love parties."

Sesshomaru smiled before pressing a light kiss in her hair, "Come, let us retire."

Kagome nodded but didn't move. She felt her mate's momoko wrap around her and pull her into his arms. She brought her arms to wrap around Sesshomaru's neck. "I have to tell you something."

He continued to carry her to their chambers. "Is it about the auras I felt earlier."

Kagome pouted sleepily, "That's not fair! You can't take my excitement like that." He gave her an amused look before acknowledging her to continue. "Okay, so little Naruto has recognized the Hyuuga heir as his mate."

"Is that so?"

"Maru-chan! Please be a little more happy."

"I am happy for the child. If the girl is truly his mate."

"She is. I saw Naruto's aura dominate her auras before beginning to bind it to him. I'm surprised at the rate that Shippo is merging into him."

Sesshomaru hummed thoughtfully. "If that is the case, he must be told immediately about this change and begin training. He must become accustomed to the metamorphosis." He opened their door and laid his mate gently on their bed before beginning to strip away her heavy clothes and jewellery.

"Sesshomaru... I don't know how he'll react."

"He will be fine since he is so young. Trust me koi. He is a strong soul." He moved to remove his clothing as well. Then his shoes before slipping into the soft bed as his mate.

She turned and faced him before borrowing into his embrace. "I really feel like he's my blood."

"Kagome, we will have to tie him with blood to our family. I can smell some of our link to him, most likely through Shippo."

"He's my son Sesshomaru."

"As he is mine."

"He will do great things, along with his mate." Kagome said then she looked up to make eye contact with her husband, "She has a pure holy aura. I wish to train her."

He sighed, "She belongs to the Hyuuga clan. They do not accept their members to know anything except for their own way. I am sorry Kagome, however it will be difficult to have the clan agree to any training from you."

"Maybe I should slip some books into her bag once she is school going age. Or to her mother, she seemed pretty accepting." Kagome let out a small yawn, she truly was tired.

"Alright my little manipulating mate, it is time to sleep." He tucked her into his embrace and his beast began to rumble soothing his mate to sleep.

* * *

Naruto had become used to his daily schedule after nearly a month living with his family. He had surprised his mother at how quickly he picked up on things as long as they were explained. He also showed great interest in reading, which Kagome was gleeful about.

He had started simple defense training with his father in the afternoon and was progressing steadily for a three year old. His sister taught him the arts with passion, and he would constantly find himself either being taken to the garden by Rin for feeling nature's true art of life or taken out around town to show the history of the village.

It was on a rainy day that Sesshomaru had called Naruto into his study. This was not unusual, as he usually found himself there before their training would commence. The thing that did surprise him once he entered was that his mother was there as well. The two looked weary, and a little apprehensive—well Kagome did. His father had is immaculate emotionless face.

"Sit Naruto." Sesshomaru commanded.

Naruto blinked before taking his place before his parents. He was scared. Maybe they didn't want him anymore?

Kagome began, "Naruto you know that three years ago a fox demon attacked the village, and the Hokage of the time defeated the demon." She paused, "Well, that's the story that this village is telling themselves."

Naruto looked with wide eyes as his confusion increased. Kagome's hand moved as if wanting to move towards her son, before changing her mind. "The truth was that I had another son. His name was Shippo, he was a fox demon."

"He disappeared." Sesshomaru answered Naruto's silent question. "Shippo was the strongest fox demon in the hemisphere. Somehow something controlled him and forced him to attack this village. The Hokage was forced to seal the demon within a new born child."

Kagome watched her son carefully before saying, "It was you Naruto. You were that child."

Naruto's eyes widened before tears gathered as he began to softly cry. Kagome quickly rushed to her child and pulled him into her lap. "Naruto, please. You are not a monster, you are who you want to be. We would never allow anything to happen to you. Please, baby. You have to believe us."

"M-Mom." He gasped before turning into his mother's arm and crying a little more into the junction of her neck and shoulder.

Sesshomaru moved beside his wife and his adopted son. "Naruto, our clan is of demons. We are all like you. You are not the only one. We will perform a new seal and spell that will allow Shippo to merge into your being as one. He will not take over your body, once your mother has destroyed the spell that had caused him to attack Konoha."

Kagome stroked his hair to have him calm down, "Honey you will be you. Your father is a dog demon, and the strongest demon around. No one can defeat him. We will make sure that you do not become what you fear. Sweetie, your aura is strong. Your ki is amazing and you will have no problem in becoming anything you want to be."

"You will be protected. And once you begin the right training, you will learn to control your beast." Sesshomaru pulled Naruto's face from Kagome's embrace. He gently turned him towards him so he could make eye contact, "You will have nothing to fear once you know how to control the beast. You will not only be able to protect yourself but those close to you as well."

"Yes, sweetie. You can make sure your friend Hinata-chan will always be safe from harm." Kagome added.

Naruto turned from one parent to the other. He knew that his parents and well his family accepted him. He was worried what Hinata-chan would think. He hadn't seen her since the party almost a two weeks ago. He really wanted to see her again...

But if he was able to be strong he could make sure she was always safe.

He would make sure she would never feel the hatred that people had of him, now that he knew the true reason for it. He silently promised himself that he would do anything for her, since she was the first, asides from his family to be kind to him.

Making up his mind he turned towards his father before nodding, "Dad, can you twain me?"

Sesshomaru then smirked, "Oh yes son. I believe I can train you to surpass anyone in this village aside from your mother and me."

With that Naruto had sealed his next ten years into the most vigorous training known to anyone except for the clan of Taisho.

_

* * *

Preview_

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked with his head cocked to the right, "Because if Mom finds you peeking into her bath, she's going to skin you alive and then Dad is going to dunk you into something acidic before finding a way to keep you alive and conscious while extracting all your organs out of your body and crushing them before your eyes."

"Kakashi-san, Rin-san while be aiding you in this mission."

"_Ohmygod_! Look! Look!" Kagome pointed with gleeful eyes, "They're holding hands!"

"I find myself over millennia old, and yet my dear mate you always surprise me by the situations you get into." He sighed before warily looking at the mess, "Really Naruto must you try to humour your mother, we all know she is rather eccentric. Next time save each other by _not_ aiding the other."

Her eyebrows twitched dangerously. Her lips a thin line of obvious anger, "Would someone mind telling me why you three would think it is a grand idea to teach a six year old how to gamble?"

His eyes widened, okay so maybe he had just been defeated by a girl, but that didn't mean that he would agree with her. However when she looked at him with a smirk, he just knew he was doomed for the rest of eternity. _He_ _liked her_. Fuck, he really was doomed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Demon's Den **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Naruto shot up in bed and looked around frantically. His heart hammered in fear and pain laced through his blood. He quickly rushed out, knowing he had to be somewhere else. He didn't care where or what he was wearing but just jumped out of his window and made a mad dash towards the fear.

He had to get there in time. In his rush he passed through several clan houses into a set of woods. The rocks, pebbles and twigs bit into his feet. He didn't falter. Then he saw it. A man was carrying a sack over his shoulders. He just knew that someone was in that sack.

His stance changed into a more feral one, as his hands touched the grounds. Orange wisps of youki energy surrounded him and he roared.

The shinobi turned with wide eyes at the tremendous roar. Naruto snarled and attacked the ninja, biting hard into his arm, causing the sack to fall. Naruto jumped back, and the ninja quickly sent daggers and senbon needles at him. Naruto dodged a few, but several pierced him with deadly precision. Naruto growled before charging to attack again, only to be caught by a powerful hand.

Sesshomaru held Naruto under his right arm, while Kagome was taking a look at the person in the sack. Sesshomaru's youki spread and quickly dominated Naruto's. He calmly took his sword from his sheath. "Tell me shinobi, why I should spare your life?" He tucked Naruto into his neck, hiding him from what was about to happen.

The man was frozen in fear as he felt the youki in the air. His muscles constricted painfully, as the clear intent of killing filled the atmosphere.

"No answer?" Sesshoumaru continued, "Pity." His stance barely changed as his sword was embedded into the ground and lightening thundered down, slicing the body into an indiscernible mess.

Naruto growled as he felt the threat leave. Sesshoumaru set the boy down, and watched as Naruto quickly made his way to Hinata, who was now held gently in Kagome's arms. His stance had changed and now he was walking upright.

Naruto sniffed around Hinata, before Kagome tweaked his nose. "She's okay sweetie."

Hinata's eyes opened as she whimpered. Naruto nodded, his eyes slightly brimming with tears before he knelt down beside the girl and tucked his face into the crook of Hinata's neck, slowly beginning to purr. Hinata's body relaxed and her eyes closed with the sense of safety.

He nuzzled her again, before placing a delicate lick there. His eyes began to close, and Kagome shifted her arms so that Naruto was slumped into her right arm, while Hinata was in her left. Kagome's aura wafted over the two, healing most of the wounds within moments.

Sesshoumaru made his way over. "He is already recognizing her as his."

Kagome nodded, and let Sesshoumaru take Naruto into his arms once again. "Yes, I told you. This is getting serious. Sesshoumaru, Naruto's youki was not pure. It was... it was lethal. He most likely would have killed the man." He gently plucked the needles from him, and licked the spots to heal and destroy any poison they may have contained.

"I know. This only means that we must find the spell that was cast on Shippo." Sesshoumaru replied helping Kagome to her feet. "We should be thankful that no one was here. The way they treat this boy would have caused an issue for sure." He watched the wounds close and the slight scent of poison vanish.

"Do... would you allow me to go inside his soul?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes turned sharply at his mate. "You do realise just how dangerous that can be, do you not?"

"Of course I do... but Sesshoumaru. That's my son and my Shippo is in there in a defiled and corrupted manner. I cannot with a light heart let this continue." Kagome pleaded silently with her eyes.

"I do not like it, dear one." Sesshoumaru finally said after a short silence.

"I know...but..." Kagome paused, "What are we going to do?" Kagome asked as she felt several people coming towards them.

"I will handle it." Sesshoumaru placed a quick kiss on Kagome's crown before shifting Naruto into his neck and licking him in the juncture between his shoulder and neck to soothe the boy from any turmoil. "All will be fine and we will discuss this further."

Seventeen shinobi came in, their weapons ready for a fight. Their stance stilled when they noticed the Taisho family and the Hyuuga Heiress.

Hiashi stepped forward, making his way towards Kagome, "Lord and Lady Taisho, I humbly thank you for saving my child." He took Hinata into his arms.

"Think nothing of it Lord Hyuuga. We are part of the clans of Konoha, it is our duty to protect anyone that needs it." Sesshoumaru answered. Kagome moved into his side, hiding most of her body from the males. In their haste to track Naruto, Kagome had a chance to only throw on a haiori with a pair of shorts while Sesshoumaru was dressed in nothing but a pair of silk pants.

"Still I am in your debt." Hiashi said. "But I must ask how was it that you were able to track and reach them so quickly?"

Kagome smiled, "Well now, everyone has their secrets Lord Hiashi. Why should we be any different?"

"Kagome has healed your daughter, and all is well." Sesshoumaru said, "Now, I believe both my wife and I are dressed indecently and my son needs his rest. We must take our leave. The report will be sent to the Hokage." Without giving anyone else a chance to say anything, Sesshoumaru's free arm wrapped around Kagome's waist as a gold orb appeared, and disappeared and with it the Taisho family.

The shinobi were stunned into silence, before a few ANBU made their way to the body that was minced in precision. Sure they didn't know what had happened but one thing was for sure that the Taisho clan was definitely more than they seemed.

* * *

_Three Years After_

* * *

It had been three years since Naruto had been adopted into the Taisho family. In those three years he had impressed his family with his sense of determination and his kind heart. They loved his openness with them, and the fact that he said what was in his heart. Though at times, he really did need to develop some sort of filter. He had his mother and sister wrapped completely around his fingers but surprisingly he was the one trying with everything to make sure they were happy too.

His father had noticed this and loved that his son was taking priority to protect the females and the family before anything else. Sesshomaru hadn't been lenient on Naruto once since his proper training had started. He had trained in basic martial arts and had only recently moved on to weaponary of different sorts. However, he had also told Naruto to never show any signs of actually being a warrior. That it would later protect him if people underestimated him, they would be in for a sorry beating of their life.

Also, at the age of six, Naruto had been taught two languages and excelled in his academic work. Kagome and Rin both agreed that little Naruto was far more intelligent than he let people believe. The only issue his father had was that somehow Naruto had gained the Kagome's ability to create and find trouble. It was not unusual for the two to be in some sort of mess.

So much so, that the major clans had begun to ward their homes whenever the two were invited. Sesshomaru really had no idea how to deal with it. But since he had lived with Kagome for far too long, he just sighed and dealt with it in an amused manner.

Unfortunately, Naruto hadn't had the opportunity to meet his older brothers or uncle due to some pressing issues he wasn't privy to. But he never had a chance to feel unloved. Naruto had learned early on that his family valued education and cared more about him with the little things they did for him. They made sure he was happy but they also practiced a fair amount of discipline.

The only issue little Naruto had was that he hadn't had a chance to see his friend that sang under the trees three years ago. He had asked his parents and they had just shrugged and said maybe she didn't like going outside. What he didn't remember was helping her from her abductor. Kagome and Sesshomaru though weren't surprised. It wasn't uncommon for that to happen.

Naruto was playing with Rin outside in their backyard. Though... when you really thought about it, it's wasn't so much as playing as it was a playful spare.

"Oh come on Naru-chan, you can do better than that." Rin taunted as she ran around him.

Naruto just grinned, "Nee-chan I'm _letting_ you win." He stood still waiting for the perfect moment to tackle his older sister.

It had become a game for them after a game of tag had suddenly become an intense battle of the wills. Rin would annoy Naruto, while teaching him a proper way to keep his cool and keep him centered to the actual task of catching her.

"Now, now _little_ brother, you shouldn't be so conceited." Rin laughed, "After all, I am always the victor. Unless—of course I change the rules to make it easier for you."

"Nee-chan!" Naruto whined, "You're being mean!"

"Psht. This is nothing."

Naruto dived at her, but Rin twirled away. "Nee-chan! I can't believe that you expect to gloat over a six year old boy!"

She giggled, "Have you been spending time in father's study again?" She sighed in mocking sadness, "It is hardly fun for a six year old to use words like gloat."

"You're not _fair_." Naruto whined, looking around discreetly for some sort of opening to tag Rin. He shifted from his left to right leg.

"Uh-uhn. Now see there, you just told me that you've found something." Rin chastised him, "You need to be more discreet, and appear spontaneous."

"I do know that." Naruto's eyes flicked towards the cherry blossom tree, his mind drifted back to the night he met the small girl that affected him more than he realised. Quickly he darted to the right, and pulled out a long black ribbon and tied it in a weaving pattern over his right hand and raised it.

Rin's hand was faster as she grabbed his right hand and twisted it gently behind him, pushing him slightly towards the ground. Naruto quickly twisted towards the left, pushing his right shoulder into Rin and mumbled a word causing the black ribbon to burst into a bright blue flame.

Rin's eyes widened as she jumped back and grabbed for his hand again. Naruto used the quick opportunity to slide onto his knees and turned, flipping through the air and jumped onto the branch of a tree.

His eyes lit mischievously, "Ne, getting old Nee-chan?"

She laughed heartily, "You my dear little brother are amusing!"

Naruto answered by throwing down a kick towards her, she retaliated by grabbing the leg in the air and flipping him over. A long scabbard appeared in Rin's hand as she pushed down Naruto with it. "I win."

Naruto let out a huff of air, "That's not fair."

Rin laughed, "Yes it is. Now come on, you have mathematics now."

"You know it's not right. I'm not a therapist, math can solve its own problems!" Naruto whined as he stood up, and allowed Rin to dust off his clothes.

Rin blinked before letting out a peal of laughter, "Oh that is precious! I _have_ to tell Mother!"

Naruto grinned as he held his older sister's hand and made their way to the study rooms. The quickly made their way into the study rooms and Rin found herself teaching math to him.

* * *

The Hokage rubbed small circles into his forehead. This mission he was planning on assigning to Hatake was taking a lot more out of him than he thought. He had spoken earlier to the Taisho family, to see if someone could aid them since it was related to their clan ability in a way. But at the same time, they hadn't really wanted to enter the mission without the appropriate information.

It was clear that Lord Taisho was not going to allow his wife to accompany a team alone. He didn't trust the ninja with his wife, or maybe it was the other way around? After all, he had started a fairly strong relationship with the Lord and Lady Taisho. The thing that had become more evident with time was that Lady Taisho was clearly someone one should fear, _dearly._ Yes, the Lord himself was quite a frightening person to take in battle, but something about the Lady would just cut into your soul and just plain devour it.

Not to say that the Lady wasn't also one of the very, _very_ few people that acted to her heart's content. It was clear that she didn't hide anything nor did she have hidden agendas. Except for maybe the prospect of her children's marriages, from what he gathered, her intention was for little Naruto and the young Hyuuga heiress. God help those two. Anyway, Sarutobi had gone to the Taisho family about the issue of this mission. Though he wasn't able to give specific details, with the exception of what the mission was about. A simple rescue mission... in the heart of the Bone-Eater's forest. The forest was rumoured to house demons and other mythical beings.

Lady and Lord Taisho had shared an amused look before they spoke.

"Well, if you are going there, Rin can accompany you." Lady Taisho said as she sipped her tea. "The rumors are quite amusing I assure you, however neither demon nor any other being residing there can cause harm to a squadron of shinobi."

"What my wife was saying is that, you only need Rin, and nobody will dare approach you." Lord Taisho explained.

Sarutobi's eyebrows furrowed, "I do not understand."

The two again shared a very amused look, "My brother—"

"_Half_-brother."

She rolled her eyes, "Yes, well it's his land. And everyone knows better than to harm his niece. Especially, since she is the heir of the Taisho clan." She paused thoughtfully, "Though, it is possible someone may try to take her."

"I doubt it." Her husband was quick to reassure, "Not a creature in that forest can take on my daughter and survive, including that mutt."

"Sesshoumaru." She warned, "Inuyasha is a very capable warrior, he can take on Rin—not that he would. I'm just saying that with her aura and power anyone would be stupid to try to hurt her." She turned to Sarutobi, "It should be no problem, Rin knows her way around the forest. We actually spent a few years of her life there to get her used to it and know it well."

At this point Sarutobi's eyes widened, "Lord and Lady Taisho, you can't possibly have trained little Rin there! That place is crawling with danger."

"It is prudent that out clan member know that area." Sesshoumaru began, "All my sons have been through it, my half-brother lives within it like an uncivilized barbarian—"

"Honey, that's not true and you know it!"

"Kagome also travelled through that forest extensively, as well as I. We have nothing to fear within it."

"Don't say that. Hokage-sama the forest... it has a magical presence to it due to the fact that it does reside several demons. But you must also note that the demons themselves will stay away from humans unless, a—they are very attracted to them, b—the scent of blood is strong and c—they have a strange aura." Lady Taisho explained.

"Yes, I have noted several persons in this village with the aura that may attract a demon. If you would like the names, I can give them to you."

"That may be something interesting, I thank you greatly Lord Taisho." Sarutobi said gratefully. "Now are you sure that you would allow your only daughter on this mission as intelligence? It can be dangerous."

"Inuyasha will be there if anything is needed." Kagome said, "He's a decent fighter and push come to shove, he is linked to her and will be there within seconds."

Sarutobi sighed. Now it was the hard part. Kakashi Hatake was the most promising ninja in his village. He strove to work hard and after the disastrous death of his entire team, he had turned cold. Sure he had his moments where you caught a glimpse of that childhood. But even that was minimal. His closed-eyed smile and acting of someone that was happy was hardly discernable. But Sarutobi practically raised the boy.

It saddened him that Kakashi was now just a shell of his former self. Hopefully he would find something to bring a spark of life back into his life. Anyway, now Kakashi was also very stubborn. For Sarutobi to give him the aid of Rin—a civilian, even if she was very well trained—was going to be a shock. He just hoped that Kakashi wouldn't take it as a personal attack.

"Hokage-sama, Team twelve is here." His secretary called.

"Ah yes, let them in." Sarutobi straightened and brought out his pipe. He began to pack it with a bit of tobacco and some mint leaves.

"Hokage-sama!" Three voices greeted in unison.

"At ease." Sarutobi said, as he flicked his pipe with his match to light it. He puffed a bit and then smiled as he took a nice long breath from it. "Now the mission is a S-class rescue in the Bone Eater's Forest. A guide will be joining you three. The girl that you are rescuing is a former civilian of Konoha that had been adopted by Oricihmaru. It is rumoured that she was one of his experiments. I want this to remain a secret that will remain between your team and I. I do not under any circumstances want this leaked, is that understood?"

The three nodded in understanding.

He took another drag from his pipe, "The person assisting this team has spent an extensive time in that forest as a young child. I have been told that they will be nothing if not helpful and will be carrying their own weight. I want everyone out of the village in three hours. Team leader, please remain, the rest are dismissed."

The other two larger men nodded before walking out. The average heighted man waited for further instructions. Sarutobi nodded, allowing him to remove his mask. Kakashi revealed his half mask covered face, while his silvery-white hair popped up like a daisy.

"Kakashi-san, Rin-san while be aiding you in this mission."

"Rin-san?" Kakashi asked with curious look, "Certainly you do not mean the daughter of the Taisho clan?"

Sarutobi nodded but before he could speak, a blur flew through the window that was clearly closed. The woman in question straightened up, her midnight blue hiaori was tied tightly around her waist with a large woven belt of some material that Sarutobi was not familiar with; that had a long katana sword tied to it, while a pair of black tights adorned her legs. She wore a pair of knee high black boots with a two-inch heel. Her hair was tied in a high ponytail that was held by two large hair needles, she bowed swiftly, "Hokage-sama, I'm afraid I was momentarily detained. I apologize."

Sarutboi hid a smile behind his pipe as he noticed the look Kakashi was clearly giving the girl. Yes, normally Rin had a certain... _chaotic_ delicacy around her. But before them stood a confident warrior with clear experience, and it seemed that Kakashi was rather impressed.

Rin turned and noticed Kakashi standing beside her. Her eyes lit with excitement, "Ohh! Kakashi-kun! Isn't this interesting now? You and I on a mission together! Who would have thought?"

He nodded, "You are the specialist?"

"Of course I am." Rin replied with a smile, then she turned back to look at Sarutobi, "Mother and Father mentioned something about going to Uncle's forest, but I don't have details."

Sarutobi hid another gleeful smile at Kakashi's stiffening posture, "Yes, it's a rescue mission. You are to help as a guide. Only engage in combat if absolutely necessary, and with the utmost discretion."

"Of course." Rin nodded, "My father was wondering if it would be feasible to receive more of our clan's scrolls that you borrowed. It appears that they may contain more information on father's little project."

"Yes, my secretary will hand them to you. I urge you to take them back to your father's before this mission, they are after all confidential. The team will be regrouping in two and a half hours. That should give you more than enough time."

"Yes, thank you." She turned briefly to catch Kakashi's eye, "Later Kakashi-kun." She bowed again before disappearing into the blur through the window.

Kakashi watched the window for a few lingering seconds, before sharply turning his head towards the Hokage, "You cannot be serious!"

"And why is that?" Sarutobi took several drags before casually glancing up at Kakashi, "Surely you know that she is a seasoned fighter, she also has in-depth knowledge on demons. Something you are more than likely to encounter."

"I do not doubt your knowledge Hokage-sama, however I do not think that you should allow her. If any harm was to come at her, you would have the entire Taisho clan at our throats."

"So you fear for the girl's life?" Sarutobi raised an eyebrow, "You know how to lead Kakashi-san, your team are immaculate examples of shinobi, and that girl is no mere girl. Did you know she was adopted by Lord Taisho, and somehow, he was still able to gift his clan's bloodline to her?" Sarutobi placed his pipe down on his desk, "If anything, I fear for the three of you—not the girl. She was trained within the very forest you are going to. She belongs to the only clan that I have heard of that has such an interesting relationship to nature and its beasts. I doubt very much that she will pose as... possible victim, she is hardly a civilian."

"Of course Hokage-sama." With a respectful bow, Kakashi disappeared with a pop.

Sarutobi sighed before leaning back into his chair. He rubbed his eyes with his left hand more letting out a small chuckle, "Well it seems that you are far more concerned than you should be Kakashi."

* * *

Kagome groaned dramatically, "I cannot believe this."

Sesshoumaru barely looked away from his papers, as he continued to read the documents meticulously. "You know that it is hardly something you have control over."

Kagome shot him a dark look, "It's not fair! I want grandbabies!"

"You will have them after our children find their place in life and a mate."

"I was seventeen when I found you! And seriously I'm over eight hundred years old. I _need_ a grandbaby!"

Sesshoumaru sighed, "I was over three hundred and now I am over millennia, yet I am not complaining."

"I really should send some sort of mating charm to all the kids." Kagome mumbled.

"No."

"But—"

"No. Kagome, I will not have you influencing their time."

"Maru-cha—"

"No. Be patient."

"But Naruto is going to take a while with Hina-chan."

Sesshoumaru finally set the paper down and looked at his mate's slouched form. He really wanted to roll his eyes. "Kagome, talk to Hideaki or Shunnuske. Not Naruto, he has not even hit puberty."

"Maru-chaaann." Kagome whined, "I don't want to wait."

"Kagome have you finished your research on the seal?" Sesshoumaru asked with a touch of a serious note in his voice.

Kagome straightened slightly, "Yes, and I can honestly say that it isn't positive I think it would be easier if I called Hideaki down, with him I am sure we can release that seal and take that curse of Shippo."

"It would be too difficult to leave the castle for Hideaki without some sort of consequence. You know this." He sighed before moving to sit beside his mate. "I do not like this at all. I have had little to no luck in finding who his parents were."

"Really? I thought it might be clear... his middle name is Minato, maybe someone linked to that name was his relative? It was on his birth certificate, so maybe something –"

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened the slightest of a fraction. He quickly got up and began pulling books out and flipping through the pages. He mumbled a few choice words about his own thoroughness.

Kagome blinked several times, "What are you doing?"

"It was right in front of us! Koi, it was staring right at us!" Sesshoumaru giddily replied as he leafed through the books until he finally found what he was looking for. "Here it is! He is the son of the fourth Hokage! _Minato_ Arashi Namikaze. He was rumoured to have died from his battle with Shippo. It makes perfect sense that he 'disappeared' after that, it's obvious that he sacrificed his life and his son even for this village. It would be exactly what I would do."

"Whoa! Calm down, Sesshoumaru you can't be serious!" Kagome quickly walked over to where he stood and looked over his shoulder.

"No look!" Sesshoumaru pointed out a picture of the fourth Hokage, though it was a sketch and not an actual photograph, "The hereditary traits are quite obvious."

"Oh wow."

"Hn, it makes perfect sense why I have not been able to get this information. It is probably only known by the Hokage and most probably Jiraya." He then paused and flashed a grin with his fangs, "See it was only a matter of time, I am by far more intelligent than these humans."

Kagome rolled her eyes at him but met him half way for a kiss. "Yes, however darling, it was by a human that you were able to make this discovery."

"Do you know what this means? The child is far more important than we perceived. In actuality Naruto has claim on a great portion of wealth and land in this village. We must begin to train him! I'm sure that in due time he will inherit his own bloodline and that rather odd ability of sealing. This is phenomenal!" Sesshoumaru continued and ignored the exasperated looks Kagome sent his way. "I doubt he will want to become the heir to our clan what with all that he has to claim under his name now." He paused for a second before turning towards Kagome again, "Little One we must make sure that his birth rights are not taken from him."

"Sweetheart, would you just breathe for a minute—" Kagome started.

Sesshoumaru just let out a happy chuckle before grabbing Kagome and twirling her, causing her to laugh at his childish joy. She rarely saw this side of Sesshoumaru, but she truly loved it. "This is wonderful. It is perfect! Although I am appalled at the treatment of the boy. We really need to gain a bigger hand in the politics of this village. Once this comes to light, nothing will hold Naruto back and those stupid and absolutely vile humans will regret their poor decisions."

"Sesshoumaru, would you just stop for a minute!" Kagome finally said grabbing hold of Sesshoumaru's face between her hands. Noticing that her husband was still not looking at her, she smiled before bending slightly to kiss him full on the lips.

When she felt him reply, she quickly pulled away and smiled, "Excellent darling, you did wonderfully. Now, Naruto is already training in everything that is needed in order to become heir. And I think it would be better to still allow him the choice of becoming the heir of our clan."

He smiled at her gently, "You know, I believe I channelled you there for a moment."

Her eyes narrowed, "Hey! It was bound to happen! We've been together for a very, _very_ long time."

"Hn." He set her down but kept her in his arms.

Kagome leaned into his touch enjoying the comfort for a long moment, "I really think I should just dive right into Naruto's soul."

She could feel Sesshoumaru sigh, "Do you remember what happened last time you tried that?"

She mumbled, "Yes, I was in a coma for three months."

"Now, may I ask why you would want to put your family through that again?"

"It worked!" Kagome argued, "It did. I... I want to do whatever I can so that Naruto has more control over himself. He'll be one with his soul. Right now his soul is literally split between Shippo and him. I'm surprised he hasn't become insane. The seal may be what is allowing him that. Do you remember when my soul was split with Kikyo? It was painful... and it never felt complete."

"Jiraya will be in the city in the next four days, and I have already sent the pictures and description of the seal to Hideaki. We need to wait and learn more of the seal before we can do anything." Sesshoumaru emphasized. "I do not under any circumstance want you hurt. You know I am a selfish creature."

She leaned deeper into his embrace, "Okay, but... can I try his dreams? Maybe they will lead to something?"

"If only I go with you. That way I would be able to use my youki to stop anything to try to take over you." Sesshoumaru noticed the raised eyebrow, "Sorry Koi, but I can't lose you."

She smiled before reaching up and tugging his hair so that they could share a soft kiss.

Rin swiftly entered into the room and blinked at her parents, "I'm headed off. I just wanted to say goodnight and see you soon."

Kagome left Sesshoumaru to hug her daughter, "Be safe sweetheart. Call if you need us, we will be there in moments."

"Of course mother." Rin replied.

"Come on Father, this is nothing. I fought in the feudal era and not to mention in the demonic wars. This will be nothing." Rin assured him.

"I believe you get that attitude from your mother." He said with a slight tone of exasperation. "No matter what, we will come if you call. The fang links you to us, do not forget."

She hugged Sesshoumaru around his waist and pecked both her parents. Sesshoumaru gently placed a small lick on the curve of her neck, as Kagome did the same on the opposite side. "Take care."

She smiled before stepping away and disappearing into an orb of gold.

Kagome cocked her head to the right, "Hmm... that blood ritual really does come in hand doesn't it?"

"She is getting lazy." Sesshoumaru noted, "It's a good thing she didn't get the cloud as well. It's bad enough that Hideaki has it."

Kagome hummed in agreement, "Why don't we go check up on Naruto? Then me and you can head a little early to bed."

Sesshoumaru chuckled softly as a dangerously dark glint entered his eyes, "Whatever my mate desires."

* * *

Sesshoumaru was not amused.

He had been with some of the important business figures in Konoha when he felt a large amount of embarrassment through his bond. He was curious at first, because the feeling was more of an happy embarrassment. Something he found his mate to have little concept of. Honestly he could count on his hands the amount of times she had ever been embarrassed in the past four centuries.

Interesting for sure, but he was not in any way amused. The emotions kept distracting him, until finally he allowed the men their leave so that he could check on his mate. He followed the corridors until he stepped outside.

Taking a small sniff he turned to go into his backyard.

"Naru-chan, no! Don't move!"

"Moooomm! I'm itchy!"

"I just—ouch!"

"Can't I just use my fox fire?"

"Oh honey, stop before you light both of us on fire!"

"Mom!"

His pace quickened, as his worry grew over the conversation he was picking up. Not two minutes later he found himself, very much surprised. Only centuries of practice allowed his blank mask to remain.

"I find myself over millennia old, and yet my dear mate you always surprise me by the situations you get into." He sighed before warily looking at the mess, "Really Naruto must you try to humour your mother, we all know she is rather eccentric. Next time save each other by _not_ aiding the other."

Before him, was his mate in a tangle of the black ribbon Naruto used to project his fox fire. Naruto was buried to his neck with his arms just passing his shoulders. Sesshoumaru was mildly amused at the position but choose to not show it. One of Naruto's finger seemed to be linked to the ribbon that was currently starting to...move?

His eyes narrowed, "Kagome..." That couldn't possibly be what he was thinking. Yes he knew his mate always pushed people to their limit without them realising, but the child was only six.

Kagome sheepishly looked down, "Ano..."

"Dad!" Naruto whined, "Mom wanted to test something and... and can you please help me out?"

"Naruto! Mother _always_ before Father!"

"But Mooom, I can feel _it_." Naruto complained, he shivered, "It's like I can hear it _talking_. They're not supposed to talk!"

"Please, for the love of the Kamis. Please tell me you didn't try to make him make an _extension_ of himself, Kagome." Sesshoumaru pinched the bridged of his nose, while he closed his eyes. He could feel the tinge of embarrassment roll off Kagome and he had his answer. "Kagome, _really_?"

"At least he succeeded?" Kagome said not sure if she was asking a question or making a statement.

Sesshoumaru exhaled rather nosily. He crouched down to Naruto, "Son, I will be pushing in a sort of shockwave that will loosen the soil so that I can pull you out. It's going to tickle a little."

His palm pushed gently into the ground, and his beast roared silently. Naruto could feel the ground shake with the roar as ripples of shock travelled through the earth that was a meter in diameter around him. Then he looked up to see his father pull him out of the hole and flick the dirt from his kimono. Naruto's eyes were wide, he thought had never heard his father roar, but this sort of silent roar? Oh wow... "Dad you are sooooooo cool!"

Sesshoumaru gave him a soft chuckle, "Thank you, now why don't we deal with your mother?"

"Hey!" Kagome yelled, "I'm still here!"

Naruto pulled at the black band causing Kagome to yelp. "Watch it Naruto! I gave birth to you!"

"Mom, I'm adopted." Naruto scoffed, "and it's your fault we got into this mess to begin with."

"It's hard to remember when you're exactly like me." Kagome muttered while looking at her mate and her son. "Oh come on, would you let me down now?" Her limbs were twined with the ribbon that held her tangled in one of the many trees.

"Maybe we should leave you here as a lesson, Koi." Sesshoumaru said while his lips tilted into a smirk.

Kagome's eyes flashed as Naruto giggled, "That would be a _very_ stupid decision, darling. I know where you keep everything and you Naruto, I will band anything orange and ramen until your old enough to marry!"

Naruto blinked, "Dad! The _thing_ it keeps telling me that Mom might try to purify it."

"Oh for god's sake!" Kagome whined, "I won't purify it."

"Hn. Interesting." Sesshoumaru hummed, "It's not talking... I believe it is communicating to you through pictures." Noticing his son nodded, he inclined his head and "Can you try to constrict it?"

"Wait—"

Naruto's face pinched into concentration and _'slurp'_ sound was heard as the ribbon retreated and bound itself around his right hand. "Ohh it worked!"

"Yes, we'll begin training with that immediately." Sesshoumaru was quick to inform, as he quickly ordered his momoko to catch Kagome before she got hurt, knowing full well that he could have caught her but choose not to.

A thud was heard as Kagome landed on her back, though Sesshoumaru's momoko had already softened her fall. "Oh yes, thank you so much for helping the poor woman who just fell from ten feet." She added with thick sarcasm as she closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of the momoko beneath her.

"Stop being so over-dramatic, love."

"You stop being so nonchalant."

She felt a shadow cover her slightly, as powerful hands pulled her into their embrace. She sighed softly, at the feel of her mate's comfortable hold. She could feel Naruto standing beside them as he watched them curiously. She knew that he always watched them in some sort of fascination. She even admitted that she found it sad that he needed to see this kind of proof of love. Three years had changed her little son, but it hadn't been enough to heal some of the damage already on his person.

She reached out and pulled Naruto into her lap. She smiled as Naruto cuddled into her and as her mate began to carry them into their home with a gentle smile on his lips. Well at least his family kept him amused, he finally concluded.

"Ne, Mom why can I 'hear' this?" Naruto asked softly.

"Umm… well you know how Dad has that fluffy boa—"

"It's _not_ a _boa_. It is my momoko." Sesshoumaru quickly cut in, "Naruto, it's an extension of me, should I need a boast of power, I ask my _momoko_ and it would pass it to me. It's a reservoir for demons, well powerful demons."

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, so now since you put a part of… well your inner beast it holds some of your more intense feelings. For example since Dad loves me so much, the momoko saved me from that nasty fall."

"It can also aid you in battle. Not many realise that it has… a mind of its own. Sometimes it will tell you something you may not have noticed before."

Naruto digested everything for a minute or two before saying, "Well, at least mine's cool."

Kagome burst into laughter at the innocently veiled insult towards her mate.

* * *

It was so simple.

Naruto tilted his head to the right as he watched the three other men squirm or twitch. Really was this game that hard?

He sighed internally and looked out the window. He had decided to talk to real ninjas to see if he wanted to go to the academy. His parents were so supportive of him and had set up a little visit with the "best" team in Konoha. The S.I.C. or rather what Naruto called them. He had been so excited to learn that he would be around real ninja.

But, luck –fate kicked his ass. The _SIC_ team was nothing more than a bunch of mid thirties guys that drank and gambled. They had played with him by showing him so kiddie—but still cool jutsu and yes that drew Naruto more to it. But really it was a game with little skill, at least in his opinion. Now playing chess or all those strategizing games with his dad? Hard didn't even cover it. So here he was playing poker. The game was boring and didn't really make sense to him. All he knew is that every time they called, he would show his cards and the three older men would groan and argue about how a six year old bested them.

"Alright men, read 'em and weep!" The older Shika said with great gusto as he placed his cards face up on the table.

The other two groaned as they threw their own cards down in disgust. The three men turned to Naruto and waited anxiously about what he would reveal. With a confused look, Naruto showed his cards.

"What?"

"How the fuc—" The man was interrupted as the door was swung opened dangerous.

The men and Naruto turned to see the Lady Taisho, dressed in a beautiful summer dress take in the scene. Her eyebrows twitched dangerously. Her lips a thin line of obvious anger, "Would someone mind telling me why you three would think it is a grand idea to teach a six year old how to gamble?"

"I—"

"That is—"

"Uh... Lady Taisho—"

"B_ye!_" The men finally said together and popped away.

Naruto grinned widely and ran over to his mother, "Mom! You're here!"

Kagome smiled and lifter her little son up into her arms, "Hey there Naru-chan... I'm sorry I didn't realise that those men were not serious in showing you anything about what it is to be a shinobi. You must be disappointed darling."

Naruto hugged her but shrugged, "Well, I did learn that you should always work as a team."

"That's right. You should know how to work together and how to work independently." Kagome agreed, "Come on, I think speaking with the Hokage would be better to find the true meaning of a shinobi."

"Ne, Mom—I know I don't _have_ to be a ninja... but it would be cool." Naruto paused, "Wh-what if I c-can't become one?" he whispered lowly.

Kagome kissed his hair, "Well darling, you are a Taisho. We Taisho never lose, and we always become legends. I'm sure if you aren't meant to be a ninja you will become something far better. No matter what." She shifted Naruto a little as she began to exit the room, "Though honey, you won't have a problem becoming a shinobi. You know all that training you do at home? That baby, is going to help you out _so_ much. Plus you've got Rin-chan, Dad and me to help you along the way. Nothing to fear. Remember that, as long as we are here there is nothing to fear."

"So we're going to go see Hokaga-sama?"

"Yeah, I can't believe he actually talked me into letting you be with that... that _team_. Honestly, yes teamwork is important. But it's not the only thing that is important. I know you have never seen your father fight—" Kagome paused and gave a wistful sigh, "Oh... he's amazing! It's almost artful."

"Mom...can you put me down?" Naruto asked as they neared the entrance door.

Kagome pouted, "But of course darling. Now, off to see the Hokage!"

"Follow the crossroads?"

"Well done, my little spawn!"

"Mom... you've been watching too many movies." Naruto finally said as he held Kagome's hand tightly.

"Naruto! You can never watch too many movies. They're educational!" Kagome was quick to defend, "You know it's those very movies that allow me to try certain things! They are an excellent source of ideas for pranks on your father, uncle or older brothers!"

"Is Nee-chan not included?"

"Oh she is, but you see Rin and I tend to work together. She knows better than to try anything on me. We have a mutual understanding that we don't target one another." She paused as she noticed the stares, paying them no mind she continued, "It _is_ highly entertaining."

Naruto shook his head slightly at his mother's crazy nature. They talked amiably as they neared the Hokage's office.

"You know Naru-chan, we should go to the park today!" Kagome continued happily, "It's been a while since we've had ice cream there."

They continued to walk until they met up with Hokage. Naruto smiled and ran up to him as he rapidly fired questions about being a ninja. The Hokage chuckled at the boy before slowly explaining what a ninja was.

"It is someone who fights for something they wish to protect, for their family, their village and for themselves."

Kagome smiled, "That is the definition of a warrior. You know, your father was told by your grandfather that true strength was only given to those who wished protect someone dear to them."

"Very wise of the late Taisho-sama to say." The Hokage acknowledged.

"Mom, do you really think that being a shinobi would make me grow to be a better person?"

Kagome nodded, "That and more, plus my sweet child, you will also learn of our clan and continue training with us. Besides honey, strength alone doesn't make you a better person, it's this heart in you that does."

Naruto nodded trying to understand. "Can we have ice cream now?"

"Of course! Hokage-sama, would you like to join us?" Kagome asked the Hokage as she made sure to hold her son's hand.

"I do believe that pistachio ice cream is calling my name." The Hokage smiled before asking Kagome about how Lord Taisho was doing.

"Well last time I entered the study he was making great progress on his paperwork." Kagome answered, "Naru-chan was supposed to help, but somehow escaped and I got stuck helping him out."

"Mom! That was a secret!" Naruto whined, "Hokage-sama, don't listen to her!"

The Hokage laughed and winked, "I didn't hear anything Naruto-kun, for a simple price of course."

Naruto looked at the Hokage with large eyes, before narrowing them slightly, "What price?"

"Ah, it's simple. You have to come and help _me_ with my paperwork."

Naruto's face contorted into that of a complete mortification, before he sighed, "Grownups are so weird. Why would I want to help do your work?"

"That's part of growing, as your elders, we're allowed to annoy as much as we want. It's the law!" The Hokage was quick to reply.

"But that's not fair!" Naruto started, "just because you're older doesn't mean that—oh! HINA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled in happiness before sending a pleading look to Kagome, "Please Mom! Please, it's _Hina-_chan!"

Kagome laughed before nodding a yes, "Sure Naruto, but be nice."

"I'm _always_ nice Mom!" Naruto called over his shoulder as he ran over to Hinata.

"When did this occur, Lady Taisho?" the Hokage watched as he watched the shy girl give the exuberant Naruto a hug and smile brightly at him, "I have never seen the Hyuuga Heir so happy."

"Yes, we find it astonishing as well..." Kagome trailed off with a smile, before shaking her head ruefully, "That right there proves he belongs with my family. See Hokaga-sama, the children of the Taisho have this ability to identify the one and true mate to their soul. It's a fascinating process, not necessarily to those that are actually bonding because, let me tell you, frankly it is hell at times, but the end result is simply magical."

"That is truly amazing!" The Hokage mumble, as he tried to see any type of spiritual connection.

"_Ohmygod_! Look! Look!" Kagome pointed with gleeful eyes, "They're holding hands!" She laughed, "I cannot wait to tell Sesshoumaru, I _soo_ owned that bet!"

* * *

Rin looked around as she travelled at her own pace. The squad was travelling rather quickly, but Rin found it comforting. The sounds of the night had always pleased her and reminded her of her childhood where she had followed her father and mother while holding or playing with Shippo. She closed her eyes and concentrated, letting her aura expand and pass over the shinobi. They were a good four day's travel away from Inuyasha's forest, but the threat of a demon was always consistent.

Her eyes opened and looked at their leader. Kakashi Hatake was an enigma to her. Not that she would show it, since many believed her to be a ditsy and happy girl. However, she was a very seasoned warrior. She had seen the cruelty of the old world and now the new; she was almost eight hundred years old. Which was why she couldn't quite place the shinobi in a category. She could easily see the tremendous amount of potential the teenager held, or just the rumors she had heard about him kept pulling her attention back to him.

He was often seen as a lazy, boring and a pervy ninja. She knew though. She knew she could not judge him on face value, that had been adamant when she noticed how often he kept watch over Naruto. Or how he kept to himself as if afraid to form any meaningful relationships. She wanted to hug him and tell him that everything would be okay, but at the same time she wanted to shake him and tell him to get a grip. She knew how people gave up on themselves and she _never_ wanted him to go through that.

She never claimed to be innocent. She really had seen it all, as much as her family had tried to protect her. She had lost it all... After receiving her immortality, Shippo and she had travelled as far as they could. And with the travelling she had seen far more than a changed-human should have. Her relationship with Shippo had also taken some of her innocence. She was his first, just as he was her first in every aspect of the word. She would have given her life for his, just as she knew he would have for her.

As much as they worked well together, and as much as they loved each other, in their early second century they had happened upon a Seer who had told them that no future was before them. They had tried to fight the old Seer's words, but the truth could not hide. By the end of the century he could be nothing more than the perfect best friend. Leaving her, Shippo had gone to find himself.

She had a broken heart that she had thought would never heal. But, with time Shippo and she could be nothing more. They had embraced their new relationship and thrived to be happy. They—well Shippo succeeded. She had always been envious when she noticed him grow into a powerful warrior and a strong general. She could always see how proud her parents were of him. And... she would stay home and watch him move on.

But... now she felt like she was moving. _He_, that shinobi—a mere human of the age of nineteen—made her feel again.

That's was why she was surprised at her interest in Kakashi. He brought out feelings in her that she hadn't felt since her first love. She wanted to cry when she felt the flutter of butterflies or the rising of heat in her cheeks. She felt that she could fly to the seventh sky from his voice or how just one look from him could make her melt.

So she had promised herself, she would do it for Shippo. She would do it for herself and she would grow. She would allow herself to be pulled in by this ninja. She would fall and make sure he did as well. She smiled feeling herself lighten at the mere thought. She glanced up into the sky and sent a silent prayer of thanks to Shippo for always watching over her.

"We'll stop here for the night."

Rin almost stumbled at the words and slowed as she came to rest before the squad. Like clockwork the team began to settle for the night. She watched curiously as they put up tents and quickly started a small fire for cooking.

A female with a butterfly mask asked, "Rin-san you should set up for the night."

"I enjoy sleeping under the stars." Rin answered honestly, "It reminds me of my childhood." She knew that the elements would be more than sufficient in giving her a good night's sleep. "I can keep first watch."

At the three of the masked members looked at her. She grinned, "Come on. I was an actual member of the military. I know how to do all this. Besides, I do not actually need sleep for more than two to three hours a night." She then gave a short bow, before taking up into the trees and coming to rest in a position where she could easily gauge the main perimeter of the camp and herself.

She watched as they two other shinobi turned towards their leader and begin to question her prescence in the team.

"Enough. She is our guide to the forest and more than proficient fighter." She heard Kakashi respond, "She's the daughter of the Taisho clan, don't you think she would know how to hold on her own."

She smiled softly hearing him defend her. With little concentration, she created a barrier around the camp and leaned back into the tree as she began to study the stars. It was funny really, the stars were the only thing that had remained consistent. She could gaze at them forever. Sometimes she liked to believe that if the stars could talk, they would sing a beautiful lullaby to help those with hardships sleep with a lighter heart. Of course her brother, Hideaki would argue and say that they were large balls of gases. Really, that boy could not appreciate the poetic beauty of the sky.

Longer than she realised, she was jostled out of the trance when she felt someone come to sit on the same branch as her. She looked over and saw the butterfly girl.

"You are different." The girl said softly.

Rin felt an involuntary smile grace her lips, "That's sweet of you to say."

"No, you are. I... I'm not going to lie, but I really did think you would be more..." The girl said trailing off, not sure if Rin would find offense to that.

Rin laughed, "Ahh, you mean that I'm not some pretentious princess?" She paused thoughtfully, "To tell you the truth, there are many reasons why I'm not."

"You truly look like one." The female shinobi began, "You dress and walk as if you're dancing. You belong to one of the wealthiest clans, not to mention the only major clan that can travel freely."

"I can see that. But you must realise that my clan's prestige is solely based on my parents' and ancestors' achievements." Rin relied as her gazed shifted back to the skies, "Besides, I was adopted into my family. I have seen a world where I was nothing more than the little girl that refused to speak in fear or the girl that barely got by in the week." She remembered those nights clearly before her father had found her. "Those moments keep me grounded."

The girl hummed for a second, taking in what the older girl had said, "I doubt many would feel the way you do."

Rin shrugged, "I've been fortunate."

"Why are you doing this?"

Rin giggled, "Well, to tell you the truth, I'm actually going to be bringing my Uncle back with us. Mom's been trying to get him to meet Naruto for almost three years now. While Dad's been trying the exact opposite."

"So your uncle in on the way?"

"Ohh noo. He lives in the forest." Rin replied.

"Wait what?" the butterfly cried, "How the hell can someone live in such a dangerous forest?"

"The Bone-Eaters Forest isn't bad at all. Hardly dangerous, really." Rin paused as she remembered some of the places she had been in, "Yeah... Uncle's forest isn't so bad... but—" She shivered, "—there are some pretty epic places out there."

"Aren't... aren't there demons there?"

Rin shrugged, "To tell you the truth, it's been a while since I've been there. Last time I went there was when I did my training there with my ex." Rin placed her hand casually on the hilt of her sword the _Tsubasa_. She could feel the presence of several creatures surrounding the camp. She tilted her head slightly trying to read their body signatures, before she sighed internally. "We're surrounded."

Butterfly's body language changed and quickly made her way to their commander. Rin extended her aura giving fair warning to the approaching animals. With a quick movement she unsheathed her sword and jumped into the middle of the camp startling the awakening shinobi. She embedded the _Tsubasa_ into the ground causing the earth under their feet to ripple.

"H-hey!"

"What are you doing?"

"F-fuck."

"How many?" Kakashi asked, moving to stand next to her.

"Seven. They're some sort of crawling creatures." She answered as she felt the movement of the creatures, raising her voice she began, "Any closer and you all are dead."

The movement ceased immediately causing the shinobi to shift uncomfortably.

A large centipede like creature came into the clearing. Rin left _Tsubasa_ in the ground and moved to the insect with her hands held before her. She felt Kakashi try to pull her back, but she gave him a reassuring smile.

"Laaadyeee Riiiinn." The creature rasped.

"Hello, can I be of service?" Rin spoke softly as she continued to move before the creature.

"Weee feeeltt yoourrr auuuraaa," the creature began, "weee briiing waaarning of eeeviil huuumaan."

Rin's eyes automatically narrowed, "What kind of human?"

"Theee kiiind thaaat staaands beesiide yoouu."

"Is it a threat that _I_ need to take care of?" Hoping it would realise the implications.

"Noooo. It is theesee huuumaan's reespoonsiiibiiliitiieess."

"Then why warn me?"

It bowed lowly, "Yooouu aarree whooo yooouu aarree."

Rin almost rolled her eyes, "Yes, well thank you. If it is not a mess that I need to handle, I will not interfere until it poses a threat to my people. I will notify the right channels. Was there anything else?"

"Yeeesss." The centipede rasped, "Yoouu neeed too geeet thereee earrlieer iif yooou aree to saavvee thee girl. Weee ooffeer ooour seervicees."

"Wha—" Kakashi began to ask only to be silenced by Rin's hand.

"That would be very kind. We need the utmost discretion, as well that my friends here are... shall we say new to this experience. Even I have not travelled on one of you in a while."

"Aaalll shaaall bee prooviiideed."

Rin nodded, "Thank you and your family." She moved to pull out the sword effectively taking the barrier off. Three semi large centipedes stepped out while the other three left. She turned to her team, "Uh... so this family has kindly provided us with discrete travel that will result in us getting there faster. The key is use your ki—wait you guys call it chakra right? Well, you use your chakra and focus it around the beasts."

The two other shinobi turned to look at Kakashi, as their leader his say would be final. Rin noticed the movement and silently cursed. She was used to giving the orders. She had overstepped her role. She closed her eyes in mortification. She knew that this was unacceptable behaviour for a subordinate.

Kakashi had been watching the whole scene play out and was amused when Rin finally noticed her behaviour. He wasn't sure how exactly he should react, sure she was a trained and brilliant person (not that he would ever admit it to said girl) but she was also under his command. Technically she was a civilian. His eyes moved to the giant beasts behind her, if what they said was true, they really did need to get to the area to save the girl.

His decision made, he nodded, "As Taisho-san said." And that was how their team found themselves hanging on for dear life as the centipedes travelled with great speed underground.

* * *

Jiraya was a man of honour, a man of prestige and of power. He was a man of elegance, a man so knowledgeable and intelligent that had an odd—but a _very_ creative outlet. Some believed him to be a God.

Well, _he_ did anyway.

He was a little surprised to be back in his village, sure he came every so many years, but… this time it was different. This time his little protégé wasn't here. His heart felt heavy over what had happened, and the fact that he didn't even know if his godson was alive? That… that was just too much.

He sighed softly and discreetly made his way to the clan houses. He had been mildly surprised when Sesshoumaru had written to him and asked him for an audience in Konoha. Though Jiraya had met the man a handful times, he somehow doubted that a village like Konoha would be his scene. But he dutifully obliged as he did owe several favours to the powerful man.

Jiiraya was intrigued though. The Taisho family was a very respected name, it brought many great joy in hearing the name, and many other fear. There wasn't much left in the world that the Taisho did not have a hand it. Really, so what would they need him for. He knew for a fact that the Taisho intelligence system was top notch and even people now did not know how they truly processed and gained their information. So, it wasn't that surely.

It probably wasn't about his encounters with missing nin either. So what on earth could it be? Jiiraya glided right into the Taisho compound, he could feel the seals accept him and allow his passage. He then straightened and knocked on the door.

A beautiful woman in her mid twenties opened the door. Her eyes were a brilliant sapphire blue that sparkled and her hair cascaded around her in simple but delicate waves. Jiiraya blinked back surprise at her alarming beauty, and charmingly he bowed, "Oh aren't I lucky to partake in such beauty!"

She laughed and rolled her eyes, "Sesshoumaru's waiting for you Jiiraya-san. And this... it isn't are first meeting."

"But I would never forget such a lovely and beautiful face!" Jiiraya argued as he gave a long look. Damn, how would he forget such a wonderful looking body?

She smiled as if amused with a child and lead him in, "Sesshoumaru is in his office, can I offer you anything to drink?"

Jiiraya grinned rather lewdly, "Well I could go with—"

"I would stop right there Jiiraya. That woman is far more dangerous than she looks." A voice called out.

"Aren't all the gorgeous ones?" Jiiraya turned to see his old friend, Sesshoumaru. He grinned again, "Why you haven't aged at all!"

"And you have aged far more than your fifty years." Sesshoumaru replied, raising an eyebrow, "Follow me, this matter is rather important."

"You're no fun." But Jiiraya followed his old friend, but not before giving a rather disappointed look to the woman. They quickly made their way into Sesshoumaru's study and he could feel the seals take place. He was fairly impressed by their strength. "Seems you've been at work with all this sealing."

"Ah... yes, I have been—but that is a different type of sealing. It's to do with our bloodlimit." He replied as he sat down gracefully behind his desk. He pulled out a few documents before leaning forward on his elbows and criss-crossing his fingers through his other hand. "I need a favour. Next to my son, you are the only one I know that is... involved with such things."

Jiiraya's eyes narrowed before he took a seat before the large desk. "Will it break any of my village's laws?"

"Not likely." Sesshoumaru paused for a brief moment, "Not when I already know the secret and am not bound."

"What secret?"

"Naruto, his parentage and his origins."

"What are you talking about?" Jiiraya asked, his eyebrows furrowed in confusions, "Who is Naruto?"

Sesshoumaru's eyebrows rose before he slowly began, "What do you know of the Nine-Tail fox's attack on Konoha?"

"I—" Jiiraya looked away, "I haven't been in the village since four months before the attack. I couldn't come back when there was nothing left here."

There was a pregnant pause, before Sesshoumaru sighed, "I should be surprised you were not told of what happened. But, oddly enough I'm not since the council is difficult here. To sum up the situation, the Fourth defeated the nine-tails and sealed him into his own son, Naruto. Coincidently, Naruto is my adopted son."

Jiiraya slumped into his seat, and closed his eyes as he leaned back. A large lump formed in his throat as he silently mourned for his student and his family. He sent several grateful prayers to the gods for saving his godson. He could feel Sesshoumaru watching him carefully, "H-How did you adopt him?"

"My wife fell in love with the boy three years ago." Sesshoumaru's lips lifted slightly, "I have been nothing but impressed at his potential and ability. Really it is quite fascinating to see how much determination and strength he holds. I will probably name him my heir."

That caused Jiiraya's head to snap up to meet Sesshoumaru's eyes, with widened ones, "You are not serious?"

"I am. Naruto is everything I could want in an heir. My two sons are not interested in the title nor is my daughter, if Naruto shows any interest in my clan it will be his."

"The boy has more here." Jiiraya pointed out.

Sesshoumaru gave a hallow chuckle, "The treatment of the boy was truly abhorrent. The people here are prejudice, hypocrites that no nothing of true honor. I fear what would have happened to him had my wife not found him when she did."

"The Kamis forgive me." Jiiraya let out as he gave a broken sigh. "Forgive me Minato and Kushina."

"It is hardly your fault." Sesshoumaru said.

"Had I been here none of this would have happened!"

"Stop that." Sesshoumaru snapped, "I understand, but those are merely what ifs. They are of the past and cannot be changed. You are a very capable person and to hold the events of the past will only hold you back."

"I just found this out, I need to come terms with it!" Jiiraya snapped back.

"You already knew of the death of the two... what you didn't know was the survival of the child. To be honest, you should be happy about it, and mourn for your friends later."

"Fine. What did you need from me then?"

Sesshoumaru looked away, "You can trust me and I have never given you a reason not to. Naruto is my son. I treat him as such. I would do anything for my family... which is why I need help. The seal that was used on Naruto is fairly unstable. The aura of the youkai is tainted, and will taint Naruto in time. I don't want that to happen to him." His molten gold eyes moved to pierce Jiiraya's. "The seal will destroy him. My wife has spiritual abilities and will be able to purify the demon, but I cannot until the seal is released."

Jiiraya nodded, "I will do whatever is necessary to save his life. It is only fair."

Sesshoumaru's posture relaxed slightly, "Thank you. You have no idea how much my family and I appreciate it." With strong hands, he passed the exact replica of the seal on Naruto's stomach to Jiiraya.

Jiiraya's eyes widened as he saw his late student's work. "I will need time. This... it's very complicating."

"I know... I have studied it for hours, and yet I can't seem to understand some of the symbols. They seem to be the Fourth's own creations."

"I can see that. Minato was a very intelligent man, I wouldn't be surprised." Jiiraya's eyes roamed over each kanji, symbol and wave of ink on the parchment.

"You are more than welcome to stay here Jiiraya. Though I would suggest that your lecherous ways do not make their way to Naruto, because I assure you my wife will murder you." Sesshoumaru said with a smirk.

Jiiraya grinned, "Hey, I'm the crazy uncle to that kid. He was—is my godson."

"Oh?" Sesshoumaru asked with a little tilt of his lips, "Well then, you need all the guidance that the Kamis can give to you. That child is a sponge, and I will not be surprised when you find yourself in a situation you least expect." Sesshoumaru titled his head back, running his hand through his hair, "Ahh... I am sure you remember the cardinal rule of my clan."

He nodded, "It's a little hard to forget after what your son tried to do that last time I saw you."

"Hideaki has always been a far too curious boy."

"Expect the unexpected, correct?"

"More than ever. It seems to a contagious trait."

Jiiraya laughed, "Yes..." Jirraya stood and stretched, "I have a few things to do, and I need to meet up with the Hokage. Then I'll work on the seal. If you are able to purify the demon, then... Naruto will be a normal boy wouldn't he?"

Sesshoumaru stood and moved from behind his desk, "Well... as normal as a boy growing in a Ninja village can be."

Jiiraya scratched his chin, "Hmm well, then as long he will be happy."

Sesshoumaru's eyes meet Jiiraya's, "I will do anything to make sure that he is. He will always have a family and a place to go to."

Jiiraya bowed deeply to his friend, "I truly can't thank you enough. Sesshoumaru, I will always be indebted to your family."

Sesshoumaru reached out and held his hand out, giving him a soldier's handshake, gripping his forearm. "There is nothing to thank. It was our pleasure, besides; Naruto gives a new light to our family that we had lost some years ago with the death of one of my sons."

Jiiraya smiled, "Best be off then."

Jiiraya left through the window like any other "decent" shinobi would do. He easily shifted some chakra to his feet and began to move with great speed when he noticed a bath house on the property. He stopped rather abruptly and tilted his head to the right... Just a peek right?

It wouldn't hurt anyone. Right?

So he leaned a little to get a look through some windows.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked with his head cocked to the right, "Because if Mom finds you peeking into her bath, she's going to skin you alive and then Dad is going to dunk you into something acidic before finding a way to keep you alive and conscious while extracting all your organs out of your body and crushing them before your eyes."

He turned to look to see a little blond boy with bright blue eyes watching his curiously. He had so much resemblance to the Fourth that it was unbelievable. "What are you doing here gaki?"

"Hey!" Naruto cried, "I live here!"

"You shouldn't be here, and you definitely should not be threatening people like that." Jiiraya posed .

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Jiiraya right? Part of the three Sanin?" He clicked his tongue, "You're not what I expected of a Sanin."

"Watch it kid!" Jiiraya snapped with narrowed eyes, god his attitude was even like the Minato and Kushina. Fuck... if he was anything like Kushina, he knew that it was only going to be moments before he found trouble.

"You know you really need to learn who to pick fights with."

"And you really need to watch your mouth."

"Ero-sanin... that's what's become of the legendary seal master? You're pathetic!"

"Says the twerp that I could crush like a bug with my pinky!"

"Try me!"

"Bring it on, midget!"

* * *

The team stiffly got off the centipedes and Rin bid them well. Kakashi was impressed... not that he would admit it. It was kinda cool that she was identified from miles away. Come on, he _was_ a _guy_! Anyway, he had watched as her prescence with the creatures had proved that she really was more than she seemed. Sometimes... well when she had been speaking to the creatures, it seemed that she had an old soul, that was the only way he could describe it.

He sighed lightly when the group turned to look at him. He nodded, "Standard. Taisho-san will be guarded while we travel for the rest of the way. The rest, you have already been debriefed on."

The team formed into a triangle with Rin in the middle. She rolled her eyes before going with it. Kakashi though kept an eye on her. Since they had entered the Bone-Eater's Forest, it would only be a small amount of time before something came for them.

He felt more than saw a strong presence waft over them. From the corner of his eye, he could see it was coming from Rin. His eyebrows furrowed in thought, who was she really? He could feel that the deeper that they travelled into the forest the stronger the sense of dread filled him and his team.

"Not this way." Rin spoke up. "That's not the right way... I can feel a human—seven humans over towards North east."

He turned slightly, and nodded. "Taisho-san are you sure?"

"Yeah. There are several others... youki signatures around. But there seems to be the distinct aura of humans that way." Rin paused thoughtfully, "They aren't normal humans... it seems as if they were injected? I'm not sure... experimented on? Their aura is not completely that of humans."

"Formation B."

The team nodded and pushed back behind Rin, while he himself paced himself with her. But found that she had no problem keeping a very fast pace. He continued to keep her in the corner of his good eye as they moved closer to the location. A few minutes later he signalled everyone to a stop, and summoned Paku.

"Check the area out?" With a nod the dog disappeared into the area. Kakashi then turned towards the team, "Let's create camp here. Rest until the time to attack."

They all nodded and worked to set up the camp. Rin moved to the far side of the camp and touched the tree lightly, before turning and helping the rest of the team fix their camp. She moved gracefully, almost as if she was dancing while she flitted through with the preparations. Kakashi himself went around the camp, placing a few traps to alert the team. When he got back, they all were sitting around the fire, either sharpening their weapons or—well Rin was playing with her hair chopsticks or simply eating waiting for him.

Kakashi nodded to everyone and received a mega watt smile from Rin, causing him to blink. He pulled out the Icha Icha Summer series, volume II. He didn't even glance at the words but observed his group and surroundings. He could tell that the group was on edge, most likely due to the large and intimidating forest. With a quick nod, "I'll take first watch."

Everyone nodded and when into their respective sleeping positions. All except Rin. She watched him as she drew out her hair from its high ponytail and swept a hand through it several times. She then moved to sit beside him.

Kakashi for the life of him couldn't look away, _this is getting dangerous_.

"Kakashi-kun, this is quite fun isn't it! Though it would have been better under different circumstances." She started with a large smile, "I really do hope... that this would lead to some sort of friendship between us. I know that you watch over Naru-chan, which in itself is pretty amazing." She paused to glance away, "They say that you a very motivated shinobi... I would think with your free time, you would something else..."

"I knew his parents." Kakahi found himself saying. His eyes widened, "I... think of him as a little brother."

"Mother and Father have noticed." Rin said not giving away anything. "You know you are more than welcome to come over to actually play with him. He's a good kid, a little misunderstood but good."

"I..." Kakashi paused not truly sure how to reply, "Thank you."

"Anytime. Kakashi-kun." Rin said with a smile, "I should take first watch though... unlike you, I do not need sleep. It's part of my bloodlimit."

"Yes, you mentioned that earlier." He began, "However it is not required for you to do so. You are simply a guide to this forest. It would be dishonourable for us to allow such a thing."

Rin's eyes widened a fraction before a large smile lit her face, "How odd Kakashi-kun that a shinobi speak of honour. It was my belief that the shinobi is the art of sleuth, and assassination. Not one of head on battles such as a duel."

Kakashi felt his lips tilt into a smile, "True, but some of us have been taught that there is honour in the ways of a shinobi. I for one believe that there is a moral compass that allows us to remain somewhat honourable."

Rin leaned back on her hands as she turned to gaze up into the night sky, "There used to be a time where our actions were simply based on the level of honour one had, not on the wealth or family you belonged to." She closed her eyes, and Kakashi could not look away as the partial moon lit her more prominent features, "It was a time where there was constant war though. What I would give to go back... and live in such an innocent world. But... even if I could, I don't think I would be happy. Those times though innocent in some ways, were more straining as well."

"You... seem experienced in that way." He noted softly.

Rin finally looked over to him, her eyes holding a sad emotion, "Kakashi-kun I will not lie to you... I am far older than I appear. It's almost like a curse than a bloodlimit, not that I'm not thankful for it... but I have seen far too much death by humans to humans. My family tries to remain distanced from it, but when your parents are a legend it is hard to not remain associated."

"You're a princess."

"Not by birth I'm not. I was adopted into a family that made me into a sort of princess. The only female child of the great and noble Taisho clan." She gave a rather cold giggle, "The only one at the age of marriage, my name means more to others who wish to link themselves to my clan. I've never had an honest relationship besides one... and that one we decided very early on that we weren't for more. A princess I may be but not one without my own chains."

Kakashi found he didn't have much to say. As a child there was an unsaid expectation that he would do well as according to his father. But... that changed and soon rumors circulated if he would be like his father and fail. Really, it was odd. One could say that words do not have affect on a person, but that was certainly untrue.

"I'll go check out the area." She murmured getting away from the silent shinobi.

With a sigh Kakashi stretched lightly, his eyes never leaving her form as she disappeared into the trees. He began to think about his past, his father had caused so much pressure to fall on his shoulders. Though he would give that his father's pressure was intentional, it had taken him forever to understand. For some reason Rin reminded him of his father in a peculiar way. Why he didn't know. But something... something about her just reminded him of his later father.

He watched diligently until he began to note that Rin hadn't returned. He mentally counted back when he had last seen her... with the widening of his eyes he realised it had been well over two hours. He quickly woke up the rest of the team. He went to look for the missing Taisho.

He cursed this was actually why he didn't want the girl on this mission with them. It would have been easier if someone else had come along

* * *

**Preview:**

- His eyes widened, okay so maybe he had just been defeated by a girl, but that didn't mean that he would agree with her. However when she looked at him with a smirk, he just knew he was doomed for the rest of eternity. _He_ _liked her_. Fuck, he really was doomed.

- "It's a fucking _cat_!" Inuyasha all but growled in exasperation, "Grow a fucking pair and get to it."

-"I'm a Taisho." Naruto said with a grin, "I can kick your sorry ass from here to the freaking moon." Beside him Hinata rolled her eyes before sending a small prayer to the heavens for her friend to pass this phase of competitive nature with Lee-san.

-"Wait you're not even a shinobi!" Naruto whined, "_Dad!_ Tell Uncle Yasha to leave!"

- "You know Inuyasha, I always did take you for a fool..." Sesshoumaru began, "But as a pedophile too? Now you truly have surpassed even my estimations of foolery."

"Oi! You have no right to say that!" Inuyasha was quick to retort, "Kagome is over two hundred years younger than you!"

"Ah, but not seven hundred. That adds five hundred years of a black mark on you."

* * *

**AN:** I was going to have the last part the one where Kakashi is thoroughly impressed by Rin in this chapter, however I'm already at over 14K, so I have decided to cut that and instead have it in the next chapter.


End file.
